April Roses
by mistressofbakura
Summary: new chapter upRyou & Amane move to Domino from Britain, hoping things would get better. But not everything always goes according plan. R for drug use, language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
ILS: No you don't...  
  
Mob: Will you ever let me have my moment?  
  
ILS: Nope.  
  
~April Roses~  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Ryou flopped down on his bed. Nothing to do and it was raining outside in the streets of Britain. What a waste of a day, he thought. It seemed even Mother Nature didn't like him. He lived in Britain, he was happy with that, even though he was often alone. He had nothing to do. He didn't really have any friends because he was one of those outcasts, wasn't a jock, prep, geek, nerd, or tombish. He was somewhat of a goth, but he didn't like to label himself. He was alone at his two story house with Amane, waiting for his father Yaten to come home. He was out at the college teaching archeology. Amane never talked to him or Ryou, ever. She had her own 'perfect' little life where all those 'perfect' little people fitted in, all excluding Ryou. She was into girly things like hair and make-up. It really made no difference but to her it mattered. She had friends. She was happy. Ryou was okay, but he could be doing a hell of a lot better.  
  
"Meow." A snow colored cat hopped onto Ryou's bed and into his lap, cuddling against his legs. He smiled. He always loved this cat, she reminded him of his mother, Marie, so he gave her a name closest to that which was Mara. Mara was kind and loved to be around Ryou, she was basically the only friend Ryou had. She had always been there, she always cared about him. It were almost like she was human. He loved Mara to death, loved her more than anything else because she was so much like his mother Marie. He held her up to his face. "How's my Mara doing this evening?"  
  
Amane, who was passing by snorted, "Geek."  
  
"Prep." Ryou shot back, Amane stiffened then threw a pillow at him. She missed by just an inch.  
  
"At least I don't talk to cats, and I am not a prep, just so you know, nerd." Amane scoffed then left, entering her own room. At some points Ryou loved his younger sister but at some times he would just love to sock her one. He lazed back, staring out the window covered with rain drops and dew. Life was horrible, Ryou thought, just as he thought things could never get any worse than they already were. He soon sensed the presence of Yaten walking toward his room. He entered, taking off his hat and sitting on the far end of the bed.  
  
"Amane, honey, can you come here for a second?" He shouted, Amane groaned.  
  
"I'm on the phone da!"  
  
"Well put whoever it is you're talking to on hold, this is important." He turned to face Ryou who was lying there all confused. Mara jumped off the bed and went into the living room when Amane came in. She rolled her eyes at the cat. "I think Ryou's cat hates me."  
  
"Don't worry, she does."  
  
"Shut it Ryou!" She shoved his legs out of the way so she could sit, the room was silent and all eyes were on Yaten. "Dad, what's wrong? You seem happy but also worried and stressed at the same time. What is the matter?" Yaten looked down and took Amane's hand, squeezing it gently.  
  
"You two know I love you, right? And that I only do what I thinks best."  
  
"Of course." Ryou nodded, Amane flicked her hair. "Whatever."  
  
"I've been offered to teach at a college university over in Japan. But being in Japan- it would mean we'd have to move so I haven't accepted it yet because I wanted to know if my family would mind moving."  
  
Amane stood up and clenched her fists, taking a deep breath she finally spoke, voice cracking. "No. Way. Am. I. Moving." Ryou grabbed his pillow and held it to his chest, rocking back and forth. He couldn't believe this, either way, he wasn't going to give up the offer. He would be selling the house and they would be moving. He couldn't just move! This was his mothers house! She grew up here- it was the only memory left or even existence of his mother! His father couldn't do this- he was joking- he had to be. He's joking, that's it... or is he? Ryou didn't want to move, it wasn't fair.  
  
"Ryou? Speak to me-"  
  
"No, you're just doing what you think is best and by that you are erasing the memory of Mother just like that!" He shouted, startling the two. Ryou had never yelled before and so they were not used to it. Amane pointed at Yaten.  
  
"Da, we have friends here! We don't want to go to Japan! They speak a whole different language there! Us, two British kids among tons of Japanese! People will notice, we won't fit in Da! You will totally ruin us! Sure, I'm proud of my heritage, but them? They will think we're weird! I don't want to be one of the new kids people stare at or make fun of!"  
  
"Amane, calm down, please listen to me-"  
  
"I will not calm down! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Amane-"  
  
"I'm not moving to Japan and you can't make me! We're happy here!" Amane shouted, Ryou cried into his pillow. "You can't do this to us dad! What about mother? This house belonged to her and you're just going to sell it off? It belonged to her, if you sell this house and make us move you'll be erasing our only memory of her! Please don't make me and Amane move with you to Japan!"  
  
"How will you support yourselves? You need money, you'd be un supervised, how would you make it!?!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"We do that already since you're always out on a dig!!!" Amane shouted back, this time hurt. "You're barely ever home, you send us money and we have jobs already! We could survive on our own without your presence here!"  
  
"You and your brother are going and that's that!" Yaten ordered, Amane stomped her foot and the two started yelling at each other in their native language. Ryou dug his face even more into the pillow, trying not to show he was crying. He was already enough of a wimp as it was, even his own sister thinks that, but moving wasn't the issue for him. It was meeting new people. Getting them to accept him. How the hell was he going to be able to do that when he couldn't even get people over here to accept him? This totally blew Ryou's mind away. It just wasn't fair!!!  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Amane ran out of the house. Yaten ran a hand though his hair and calmly, staring at the ceiling. Amane would be back. This wasn't the first time she said those hurtful words to him, she always did that when she never got her way. Ryou wept into the pillow, letting out loud sobs. He didn't care about showing his emotion now because it really didn't matter anymore.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"I need to be alone right now." Ryou looked up, face full of tears. Yaten silently walked out of the room following Ryou's wishes and closed the door behind him. "I promise things will be a lot better over there. I'm only doing this for you two."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please make sure you are buckled in, we are arriving at our destination point. Welcome to Domino Japan, we hope you enjoyed your flight and please choose Hakako airlines again for your next flight. Thank you, have a nice day." A flight attendant said, Ryou rolled his eyes. He knew that the flight attendant didn't give a shit about whether they enjoyed the flight at all. Soon enough, the plane landed and the passengers all stood to get out. Amane took off her sunglasses and placed them in her small blue backpack, zipping it up and slinging it over her shoulder before standing up.  
  
Ryou groaned then stood, following Yaten and Amane. They picked up their luggage (what they brought with them on persona, there other stuff was being shipped on another plane) Amane looked at the signs which said "Welcome to Domino" or "Konichiwa". She let out a dry laugh.  
  
"They must have run out of names when it came to this town,"  
  
"Amane! Shh!" Yaten scolded while walking out the exit. "We're going to go see out new house soon, aren't you exited about that?"  
  
Amane scowled, "Jeeze, does it really show?" she said in a sarcastic tone, placing her sunglasses back on.  
  
"Don't listen to her Dad, I'm kind of excited about seeing the house. But- ... oh never mind, it's not important anymore." Ryou picked up the small handheld cage that Mara was in along with his backpack and started walking. He wondered how ugly the house was going to be. It was probably cheap or something. Their father was such a cheapskate.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Woah!!! It's awesome Dad!" Amane stared up at the house with wonder and amazement. There which was standing in front of them was a two story house with what looked like 4 bedrooms. It was a blue house with a huge window where the living room was, a window above the garage, and one above the huge window. "I got dibs on the room with the window!!!" Amane ran into the house, Ryou scratched his head.  
  
"I guess it's okay..."  
  
"What? You don't like the house? You get to pick the room you want!"  
  
"No- it's- it's not that. It's just not home...at least not yet, I guess." Ryou walked inside the house, letting Mara out of her cage. He patted her soft fur, "So, Mara, which room shall we claim as ours?" Mara stretched, after being in a cage for 12 hours even a cat would have to stretch. She got on all fours and leaped up the stairs, looking around the bedrooms. "Hissssss!!!!!"  
  
"Ayaaa!!! Ryou get your damn cat out of here!"  
  
Ryou laughed and walked into the room where he heard screaming. "Come on Mara, let's choose another room." Ryou walked out of the room, Mara glared at Amane and hissed again before curling it's tail and following Ryou. "Stupid cat!" Amane hissed, Mara searched for Ryou and came among a room which was huge. It's walls were painted a dark blue with the ceiling left white. Ryou came in and looked around. "Ah! Mara, it's perfect!"  
  
"Meow..." Ryou took his back pact off and laid sheets on the floor. His real bed wasn't here yet because they were still sending it so the sheets would have to do. Besides, it wasn't all that bad, the floors had a grayish carpet which was very soft. Ryou stretched out on the sheet and closed his eyes, feeling Mara snuggle up against his leg.  
  
"Hmm... maybe it won't be so bad after all..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ILS: Boooo!!!! You suck!!!  
  
Mob: ... *is hurt*  
  
ILS: Eh- okay- it wasn't that bad-  
  
Mob: I don't know... maybe it was bad... but anyways, I had to leave it off right there because it's already a long chapter as it is.  
  
ILS: Wow. No criticism? For sure I thought you were gonna hurt me  
  
Mob: No, it's getting kinda old. And I'll just let you live on being a jerk.  
  
ILS:.....ok, I'm sorry....... *puppy eyes* forgive me?  
  
Mob: *scowls* rrrrggh, whatever. Okay, please R&R, even if you don't like it I'm still going to continue because this fic has a very important point which I want to express because half the people who live in a country go though it. What "it" is, I'm not going to say for now because It'd ruin everything. So please R&R. Arigato. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou sighed. Things were going great. Maybe his Dad was telling the truth. Things were getting better, he finally fit in, actually had friends, and no one hated him (well, at least not yet, anyways). He and his sister had enrolled in Domino High School, Amane in 10th grade and Ryou in 11th. Amane had made friends, she told him their names, they went by 'Marik, Bakura, Yami, and Mai.' He wondered what they must be like. He made friends as well, Yugi, Jou, Honda, Shizuka and some other girl Anzu. He really didn't like her but she wanted to be friends with him so he didn't object, he once knew what it felt like to be crushed. It didn't feel so good. After school Ryou had walked to a near by park that was close to his new house. Lost in his thoughts, he swun back and forth.  
  
"Amane, welcome home. Where's Ryou?"  
  
"Don't know don't care."  
  
Yaten took off his glasses, "You really should be nicer to you're older brother."  
  
Amane shrugged, "Is it my falt he doesn't have a spine? Come on Dad, you know he's a total wuss. He can't stand being hurt and he cries easily. Why should I care about him? I focus on no one but me. I'm my own person." She said placing her back pack on the couch and sitting down, flipping through the channels of the t.v. Why did her dad always question her? Questions questions questions!!! She was tired of them! Amane, how old are you? Is your hair naturally silver? Was your mother an albino? Why are you so pale? Why are you so thin?You have a funny accent. What country are you from? Why are you so annoyed by questions? What's wrong? Do you need help? Are you on medications? Why why why!!!!! People couldn't stop asking her stupid questions! She hated it! Yes, people asking her questions totally annoyed her. Frankly, she didn't like people that much, that's why she fits in with her friends. They loved the topic of death related stuff, they dressed punk- the syle she dressed- and they hate other people which they call 'mortals'. Yeah that's weird but hey, you go with the crowd.  
  
"If Marie were here she'd tell you you are being selfish."  
  
"Yeah, well... mom's not here and she won't be because she's gone."  
  
"It's not her fault for leaving us... Do you even remember her-"  
  
"Dad, please. Let's not talk about this right now. I'm tired, it's been a rough day at school."  
  
"Go look for you're brother." Yaten said, crossing his arms. Amane frowned and scowled and was about to throw a temper but Yaten pointed to the door, which ment that if she argued she would most likely get grounded. She pouted and headed out the door.  
  
Minutes later after she had been walking she passed by the park and instantly saw Ryou sitting on a swing. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how girly her big brother was. It was not only annoying but embaressing. "Yo Ryou!" She shouted, running toward him. He looked up but his face remained the same. placing her hands on her knees and catching her breath she finally spoke, "What's wrong?"  
  
" ...nothing. Just felt like being alone to think."  
  
"Is that it? Damn you Ryou! Dad won't let me back in the house without you, now come on."  
  
"Amane... why are you like this?" Ryou said in a faint tone, Amane froze. Like what? And again with the questions! She calmed herself so she wouldn't explode in screams at him. "Ryou? Like what?"  
  
Ryou looked up, "Why are you always acting so self absorbed? It's like you don't even care about me much less anything else. You call me names... you think I'm a wimp. I can't help it I was born like this. But today you were ignoring me, the other day you wanted nothing else to do with me. I can't help but think you hate me." Ryou looked back down, kicking at the rocks.  
  
Amane stopped the swing and looked Ryou in the eye, "Ah- God, look Ryou, I don't hate you."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because. Egh, it's my way of saying I love you. That's what brothers and sisters are supposed to do, fight. Without it, life'd be pretty lame, don't you think? But you, older bro, you need to start acting like one. You make me look like the oldest- actually I think it's pretty cool but- I think it's time for a switch. You were born first, you're older. Do your role and be a good big brother and I'll do my part and be a good little sister."  
  
"I need more of an answer."  
  
"Ryou, I'm a girl, you're a boy. Boy's like video games, t.v and stuff. Girls like the same thing but we have more social lives. As in, we like boys and that's why we spend so much time infront of the mirror. Either that or we just want to look good. Ryou, I would never hate you."  
  
"Me either... I couldn't hate you."  
  
Amane sat down on the swing next to him, "So what else do you have on you're mind?"  
  
"Actually, who's this Bakura guy and why does he have the same last name as us?"  
  
Amane sat up, "Wow, you haven't seen him? He's like you're opposite. You look exactly like him, he's older though. He looks strong, like he's evil or something." She laughed when she saw the look on Ryou's face when she mentioned the word 'evil'. "No, don't worry. He's not. I promise. Can we go home now Ryou? January's not the best month to sit out here without a jacket. Brrrrrrr, it's freezing, come on."  
  
"You go ahead."  
  
Amane put her hands on her hips when standing, "The old man said I can't come in without you,"  
  
Ryou chuckled and got up, "Okay. I'm coming."  
  
"That's a good big bwother!!!!" Amane teased, patting Ryou on the shoulder since she was obviously shorter than him and couldn't reach his head. He smiled and the two walked home together. "Glad we got that over with...and don't use that sweet talk crap on me!" Ryou said playfuly, Amane laughed and opened the door.  
  
"Well, tomorrow's a new day. Guess we'll have to see what happens tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mob: *cries* Darn! My other chapter that was supposed to be chap 2 got deleated. It was alot better than this mushy stuff. Crap!!! Writing mushy stuff won't get me anywhere!!!! *screams* I'm so ruined! These people aren't gonna review!!! People don't go for the sibling love kind of thing!!! Well- maybe- but GAH!!!! Please make this authoress happy and review *cries* please? 


	3. Chapter 3

Mob: I sadly don't own yugioh although some day I will.  
  
ILS: Huh?  
  
~April Roses~  
  
Amane got up and stretched. Saturday. Free day. Nothing to do. She ran to the phone and picked it up before it even rang, "Hallo? Oh- hi Marik! What's up? Oh, nothing, just lazing around the house."  
  
"Oh, I see... so, me and a few others are going to go terrorize people. Want to come? It'll be...fun..."  
  
Amane thought for a while, stay at home or go set people on fire? She picked set people on fire. Just then Ryou walked out of the bathroom with a towel in hand, drying his hair off. "Hey Ryou, I'm going out, want to go?"  
  
Ryou looked up from his very important task of getting his hair dry. "No, I think I'll pass."  
  
Amane set the phone on the table. "Why? Ryou you need to get out more."  
  
"Who said I didn't have plans?"  
  
Amane raised a brow, "Oh really?"  
  
"Going to the arcade and movies with friends then we're going to go just hang out at Yugi's house." Amane wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so proud! You actually made friends!" Ryou patted her head then she let go and he walked to his room, muttering something around the lines of 'girls.' Amane picked the phone back up. "Marik, you still there?"  
  
"Zzzz- oh, look who's back...."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, how about it? You in or not?"  
  
"Um... okay, sure. Who's going?"  
  
"The usual group of me, Malik, Bakura, and Mai." Marik said boredly. Amane tapped her fingers on the table, "We'll meet at Shurokobo Theater."  
  
"What? But that's where all the rich snobs are-"  
  
"Exactly, just meet there."  
  
"Wait- I don't have a car- how will I get there?"  
  
"Take the subway. Ja!" Marik hung up, Amane growled. She did not like the idea of taking the subway. For one, there were perverts on the subway, and on top of that, it was very dirty there not to mention it was underground. She sighed. She didn't want to be stuck inside the house all day with a cat that kept on giving her evil glares (what looked like evil glares, she always knew that cat was evil). She started to walk back to her room but Mara sat right in front of her and whenever she'd move, so would the cat. She was fighting the urge not to kill it right then and there. However, Ryou loved the 'thing' and she didn't want to hurt him. She growled at the cat. "I hate you."  
  
"Meow! Hisssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!" Mara go her claw and slashed it across Amane's foot, she jumped back and shrieked, noticing the long red cuts.  
  
"Mara you stupid cat! I'm going to kill you-"  
  
"Amane! Stop! Leave Mara alone!" Ryou shoved her out of the way and grabbed the white cat before she could. She glared into Mara's eyes then Ryou's. "Tell your damn cat to leave me alone!" Ryou rolled his eyes and walked off, petting Mara's soft white fur and whispering something in her ear. "Don't worry Mara, I won't let mean old Amane hurt you." He glared at her, Amane growled again and went into her room going through her closet which she could not pick and outfit out from.  
  
After almost like an hour of matching outfits she finally picked one that she liked. She took out a black skirt which had silver chains hanging down from the waist, and, a red top which had a chain on each shoulder's sleeve and around the collar and trailing down and ended at the waist where it was connected to each side of the shirt. On her ears she wore screw earrings and on her wrists she had spiked wrist bands. On her feet she wore black boots with buckles on them. Amane looked at herself in the mirror, "I did it." She smiled with satisfaction and walked out of her room, walking to the bathroom where she applied dark black eyeliner to her eyes.  
  
"Okay Ryou, I'm going out."  
  
"Whatever... wait- where are you going?"  
  
Amane grabbed her black leather jacket which she had shortened with scissors. It was not only long enough to cover her arms and ended right where her waist started. She took noticed to Ryou. Again with the questions. Why couldn't he just say bye and get it over with? No. Ryou was one of those typical brothers which over protected the younger sister. "Somewhere."  
  
Ryou got in front of her, "Where, Amane?"  
  
"The subway. I'm taking the subway down to Shurokobo Theater. Got a problem with me going on the subway?"  
  
Ryou looked her over in less than 5 seconds and shook his head, "You wearing that I do." Amane was shocked. Did he just say that to her? So, her big bro was actually growing a spine after all but no one tells Amane how to dress! "What's wrong with this outfit!?"  
  
"That skirt is provocative. Other guys will notice it and try to take advantage of you. Do you know what kind of people ride the subway?"  
  
"Um...poor people?" She said innocently, Ryou frowned.  
  
"No. Moles, rats, pervs! What if one of those mole people try to make a move on you!?!"  
  
"Ryou, in case you haven't noticed, I can protect myself! I'm my own person! So stop! Leave me alone! I'm going on the subway, and I'm not changing. Goodbye Ryou." Amane made a move for the door but Ryou stood right in front of it and he made it clear that he wasn't moving. "Dammit Ryou! Get out of the way!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Move!"  
  
"I'm not going to move."  
  
"Ryou! Get out of my way or else I'll hurt you!"  
  
"See if I care." Amane was now seriously shocked. This was happening so soon. Ryou shouldn't be like this! He should be afraid as always!!! It was partly her fault, she told him to be stronger and more defiant. She told him this, knowing that he wouldn't listen. But now he did. For once the kid decided to grow a brain. This wasn't right. Amane looked around and spotted the window which easily slid open. Quickly, she made a mad dash for it, opening the window and starting to climb out until Ryou grabbed her arm. "Amane! Will you just listen to me!?!"  
  
"No! You might be my big brother but you are not my mom or dad, got it? You're not the boss of me!"  
  
"Amane!"  
  
"Let Go!" She kicked him with her knee and basically fell out the window, landing with a thud. Ryou ran out the door, Amane spotted him and got up on her feet and ran, despite the fact that she was still in pain from the fall. "Amane!" He yelled. He didn't bother chasing her. No matter what he tried to do, his sister being the stubborn person she was wouldn't listen. She'd just ignore him. He was right. Everyone fit in her life but him. It was obvious she hated him, but why'd she tell him a lie?  
  
'Ah- God, Look Ryou, I don't hate you.'  
  
'Then why?'  
  
'Because. Egh, it's my way of saying I love you. That's what brothers and sisters are supposed to do, fight. Without it, life'd be pretty lame, don't you think?'  
  
"No sis. It'd be perfect, not lame...."  
  
Amane stood at a gate where the passenger stood, waiting for the train to appear. "Aw, I didn't think I'd have to wait this long!" She said, dusting herself off, some people staring at her and some people just chatting anonymously. Finally, what they all had been waiting for finally came. The train made it's stop and people who had cards or token placed them in the slot, each boarding the train. Amane followed what they did and entered the train. She looked around at her surroundings. The place was so filthy! Didn't janitors even bother trying to clean it? Amane took a tissue from out of her pocket and held onto a bar with the tissue in hand.  
  
'God, please tell me Ryou was lying. Please let there be no mole people on this train. These people already think I'm weird and there's some old man over there eying me- *gasp* lord no- damn! Ryou's always right!' She closed her eyes and then opened them, now seeing that the old man had gotten closer. He had been hoping she didn't notice. She ignored this and continued staring at the wall that all of a sudden seemed more interesting at the moment. In the corner of her eye she saw the guy move closer and then even more closer until he was standing right next to her. Amane tried to clear her mind, trying not to think of the old man.  
  
'This train looks so old and stuff and it rocks on it's sides even more than a regular subway train should. i suddenly think that this isn't safe. Maybe I should get off at the next exit-' Amane's thoughts were soon interrupted by a really hard rock of the train, making many of the passengers shriek or fall down as she did. She fell back, the old man catching her. "Don't worry, I got you."  
  
This would have been okay, only if the old man wasn't holding one of her breasts and thighs. She shrieked again and swung her elbow at the man's chin. "Let me go you pervert! For one, if you want a girl to think you saved her then you might want to remove your hands once you've caught her! Don't ever go trying to touch me!"  
  
"S-s-sorry!" He said, running off. Amane's heart raced fast. She needed to get out of here. She looked at the sign that said where they were. Gomaziur. Gomaziur was just about a mile's walk to Shurokobo. She would get off here. She didn't want to stay on the train any longer.  
  
When the train stopped she grabbed her jacket and ran out of the door and out of the station. She wasn't going to cry over some stupid old man touching her where she didn't want to be touched. No. She was going to be strong. She continued her walk which took her walk to Shurokobo. She thought about what Ryou had said, she hung her head in shame, knowing that she should have listened. She didn't think Ryou would be right this time, she should've know. Ryou's always right.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: Wow, what an ending. Okay, I did my part and wrote, you do you're part and review. Please?  
  
ILS: Click that purple button! Click it! Click it! CLICK IT DAMN IT!  
  
Mob: Josh- stop! Don't hassle them!  
  
ILS: Aw leave me alone!  
  
Mob: That's it! I'm gonna fire you!  
  
ILS: *runs off crying*  
  
Mob: ........ oh grow up!!! Okay, I'm going to go catch Josh- now please, R&R! Thank you! And note: Shurokobo and Gomeziure do not exist- at least I don't think they do... 


	4. Chapter 4

Mob: I OWN YUGIOH!  
  
ILS: No you don't.  
  
Mob: Will you ever let me have my moment?  
  
ILS: Nope.  
  
April Roses  
  
Chapter ~4~  
  
Bakura crossed his arms and glared at Marik. "I thought you said she was coming."  
  
Marik lifted his shades down, "She is. She said so." He said in a hesitant voice.  
  
"Well I'm getting tired of waiting. Can't we at least torture one person? Please?" Malik whined, Marik growled. Bakura rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Go. Do as you please."  
  
"Really? Okay!" Malik said then ran to an old lady wearing a huge fur coat who was talking to some old man. He got his lighter and then slowly lit the coat on fire with the lady in it. It burst into flames immediately, Malik scoffed. "So, it was fake!" He sat there lost in thoughts, although even he didn't even know what he was thinking. He looked ahead and saw Amane. "Hey!!! Amane!" He jumped to his feet and ran to her, dodging people and was the first to get to her. No one knew for sure why he always got excited when he saw her but heck, it got him out of Bakura and Marik's hair, right? "Hey Amane, what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Why would something bother me?"  
  
"I dunno..." Malik said, getting lost in thought again. Bakura shoved him to the side. "About time princess showed. We already started without you."  
  
"Oh- eh... I was wondering.... can I catch a ride with any of you? I know I just arrived and all, but I would really like to go home." Amane said, Marik shrugged.  
  
"Me and Malik came on my motorcycle, room only for two." Marik said, Malik pouted.  
  
"It's my bike!" Marik kicked him on the knee, Malik huffed and leaned back on the wall. Mai continued filing her nails. "Well, let's get going." Bakura said, they all started to walk off. Amane stopped. Great, now she had to go and take the subway again! Joy. Great, just greeeeat. Bakura turned around, "Amane! What do you think you are doing!? Come on!" She nodded and ran towards him, he opened the door to his black sports car. Mai also got in. She must have gotten a ride with Bakura or something. Amane sat in the passenger seat while Mai got in the back seat rocking back and forth. Something was up with her. Her eyes were red and she looked really sick, not to mention there was blood drawing from her wrist.  
  
She looked at Mai, "Hey- are you okay?"  
  
Mai sat up, "Huh? Oh- yeah hun, don't worry about me. Just letting the medicine sink in." She said and continued rocking back and forth. Soon later Bakura pulled up into a driveway. Mai's house. She got out and grabbed her jacket. "See you later huns." She entered her house and Bakura drove away. Now it was just Bakura and Amane in the car.  
  
"Bakura? Is Mai sick or something?"  
  
"No... she's her usual self."  
  
"You mean she's always like that?"  
  
"Yea. Where do you live?" He asked, Amane told him. Later they arrived at the Bakura residence. Amane unbuckled the seat belt and started to get out when an idea popped into her mind. "Hey Bakura, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Bakura nodded a no. Amane smiled, "Come with me, I want you to meet my brother. He looks just like you," He looked at her, she waited for a reply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Amane gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Please?" she begged, finally Bakura got tired of it and growled. "Fine. Whatever." He said and got out of the car. Amane unlocked the door and stepped inside, Bakura following her. She walked to the caller id/message machine. No messages. She threw her keys down on the coffee table and put her jacket on a chair.  
  
Amane frowned, "I guess Ryou's not here right now. We can wait for him if you'd like."  
  
"Whatever." Bakura muttered, still standing next to the door. Amane ran to him and started pushing him more forward into the house. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Bakura still stood there. Jeeze, Amane couldn't believe how much of a quiet person Bakura could be. "Please, sit down." She pulled a chair out for Bakura in the kitchen, he sat down while Amane looked through the fridge. She pulled out a coke and handed one to Bakura then grabbed one herself. "Why was Mai acting that way?"  
  
"I told you, it's the way she is."  
  
"She couldn't possibly be like that on her own."  
  
"She takes drugs." Bakura mumbled out, Amane froze. Did he just say 'drugs'? If she were ever caught taking one of those her ass would be in big trouble. "We all do." Bakura said, sounding off. Amane couldn't tell if the tone he was using was showing that he was ashamed or embarrassed.  
  
Amane looked into his eyes, "Why?"  
  
"It get's rid of our everyday problems. It makes us feel like we can accomplish anything. It feels... like you're flying. Like you can do anything. You already got the potential, taking a certain one can give you the inspiration. It makes you feel more determined, like a whole new person. It makes you fit in, most people here you'll find smoking or injecting themselves with some liquid."  
  
"What kind do you take?"  
  
"Well, they aren't...bad. At least it depends on how many you take. I take them dieting and anti-depression. Parents know about the anti's, they don't know about the dieting ones though." Amane stared down at the table. "I would've never thought -or known- you would be taking dieting pills."  
  
Bakura smiled, "Yea, I guess. But in order to keep this body I have to retain myself from food."  
  
"Do you really care about you're looks that much?"  
  
"Do you?" Amane stopped to think. She wasn't totally happy with her appearance. She didn't like her eyes, her hair, or her waist. Even though she was thin, she never thought of herself as thin. She thought of herself as fat. She didn't want to be fat. She didn't want to be thin. She wanted to be skinny. As if Bakura could sense or hear her thoughts, he handed her a small handheld bottle. She took it and began reading the label and directions.  
  
Amane gulped, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong, it was just going on a diet and taking medicine to help her get to the size she desired. "They can't kill you, can they?" Bakura nodded his head, Amane sighed in relief then took out a pill. She glanced at it then swallowed it down with her coke. Just then, Ryou walked in. He put his keys down on the table.  
  
"Hey Amane, what was that?"  
  
Amane quickly hid the bottle and wiped her mouth, "Oh- nothing. Had a headache and took Tylenol. No need to worry big bro. Hey, com'mere! I want you to meet someone. Ryou, meet Bakura. This is one of my friends, he's in you're grade level and everything. Bakura, this is Ryou, he's the kid you'll see in the bathrooms hiding." Ryou kicked her leg, she growled, he looked at Bakura.  
  
'Holy crap!' "Hey," He said. That was cool for a first line, right? Bakura stared at him, "Hey back."  
  
Long awkward silence......  
  
"Ok. I can't take the long awkward silence anymore. Someone say something!" Amane pouted, Bakura cleared his throat.  
  
"You seem familiar, have we met before?"  
  
"Maybe in a mirror-" Ryou stopped himself. Crap. What the hell did he just say? Oh, great, now Bakura probably thought he was a nerd or some kind of freak. Why did he have no social life? Even the gods above him didn't know. He must have skipped off to the brain section at the time they were handing out the social skills. To his surprise, Bakura laughed. "Well, maybe. But- don't I have you in one of my classes?"  
  
Ryou thought back, "Yeah! That's right! In math class."  
  
Bakura frowned, "That's weird. I haven't seen you in there. I mean, I know you're there because I see you come in, but I don't see you in the room." Ryou turned red, "Yeah, I sit in the way back in the darkest corner where no one know I am or even if I exist. I'm surprised you even noticed me."  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard not to notice someone who's an exact image of you."  
  
Ryou scratched his head, "Yeah, I would guess so."  
  
Amane smiled, happy that he and Bakura were getting along. She new they would. For one, they looked like each other. And, she remembered that Ryou had asked about him. He wanted to know who this 'Bakura was, and now he finally got the chance to meet him. They seemed to be getting along quite well despite the odds that Bakura and Ryou are total opposites. "I'll see you later Bakura, I'm tired from today so I'm going to go pass out, I'm not feeling good all of a sudden. If you want you can stay a while, I'm sure Ryou will keep you entertained or something. Ja for now!" She said, running up the stairs.  
  
Ryou faced Bakura, Bakura stared at him. Ryou sweatdropped. "Uh...eh-heh- heh-......Yahtzee?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: I dun know why I wrote that for the ending of this chapter...  
  
ILS: Cuz you're stupid, that's why.  
  
Mob: Don't insult my knowledge!  
  
ILS: *grins* Now who in the world plays Yahtzee? That game is so lame! Hey! I just rhymed! Only morons play that game. I guess that's why you play it, Jackie.  
  
Mob: *is fuming with anger* *kicks ILS in the you-know-what* You frickin jackass! I wouldn't know what kind of game yahtzee is because I never played the game! *thinks* Is it the one where you have the dominoes- no- checkers- puck? Darnit I don't know! What is Yahtzee? Oh, yeah, ILS, you're gonna be so fired if you insult me again.  
  
ILS: T_T Gomen....  
  
Mob: Dat's better! Alright, now what are you people going to do? That's right, review! 


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! I DON'T EVEN OWN THE COMPUTER I'M USING TO TYPE THIS!  
  
~April Roses~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ryou ran up to Amane, "How could you just leave me with him like that!?! Gah! He probably thinks I'm a dork! Thanks alot Amane!" He shouted, Amane smirked.  
  
"Ryou, hun, you already are a dork. And you're welcome."  
  
Ryou shook, "Don't call me hun," Ryou walked out of her room and into his own. Mara stood at the door of Amane's room, glaring at her evilly. "RYOU! You're cat is possessed by a demon!!!" Mara glared at her as if she had known what Amane had did and was telling her it was wrong. Amane dismissed that thought, for one, it's just a cat! It's not like she knows anything that's going on. Mara hissed at her then walked away, making her way to Ryou's room. Ryou was at his desk typing on his laptop, ever since he discovered fanfiction, he couldn't stop writing and submitting fics. It kept him busy any ways. Mara clawed at Ryou's black jeans then meowed. "Not now Mara, I'm busy. And stay away from Amane." He said, Mara froze. Her master -the one who loved her so much and was there for her in the past- told her to pretty much go away! Ouch. This hurt much, very much.  
  
"Mew, mew!" She tried again, Ryou stood and picked her up, making his way for the door. He put her outside the door, "I'm busy right now Mara, don't bother me." Mara stiffened as she felt a pang over her heart. She slowly and sadly watched as the door closed in front of her. So, this was the way it was going to be from now on. How could she had been so blind? So foolish? Ryou was a teenager- doing regular teenage things. But- she missed the old Ryou. But even people change. Mara hopped down the steps and into the living room where she now found Amane.  
  
"Oh, just great, when I was having a good day you show up again. Shoo! Go away! You're Ryou's cat, not mine." She said, grabbed a soda from the fridge and trotted back upstairs. Mara was hurt. Deeply hurt. Did anyone want her around anymore?  
  
"Ryou, Amane, I'm home!"  
  
Amane came running down the stairs again and flung onto him, Mara all forgotten. "Daddy!" She smiled, he smiled back. Yaten had just gotten home from a dig, he was digging in the southern part of China. He hadn't been home for a month. "You're home! Are you staying?"  
  
Yaten nodded, "Yep. As a matter of fact, I have classes to teach this week."  
  
Amane's smile faded, "You mean you're only staying for a week?" Yaten nodded, "Sorry sweety, but my job is important and so are you. That's why I took the job." Amane, obviously upset, sat down on a stool in the kitchen. "That's just like you." She took a pill from out of her pocket out, then swallowed it down with water. Yaten dismissed it as a head ache reliever and took no notice.  
  
Ryou came down the stairs, "Hey Dad, what's up?"  
  
"Are you two hungry? We can go out, spend time with your old man." Yaten said, Ryou nodded as well as Amane, everyone forgetting about Mara.  
  
(What? I couldn't come up with a better name!)  
  
Yaten sat across from Amane and Ryou at a booth. They seemed to be okay. He trusted them while he was gone. But today Amane seemed upset, "Amane? Do you remember what you're mother used to sing to you when you were sad?" Amane frowned and waved her hands, "Dad- please, let's not talk about this- "  
  
"She used to sing a song from a certain anime." Ryou said, remembering her. Amane faced him. "She loved anime alot, she used to cosplay- I remember because I saw alot of cosplay outfits in her closet. She sung a song from one of her favorite animes. Sadly, I don't remember which one."  
  
"I guess you knew mom better than I did..." Amanes voice trailed off.  
  
"April Roses, tiny sparrows- those were the first two lines. I'm not much of a singer and I dare not sing out in public... Yea, I knew mom pretty well, but Dad knew her more than both of us ever will." Ryou said and took a sip of his Sprite. Amane took a bite out of her pizza, "Hey Dad, what made you want to marry mom any ways?"  
  
Yaten took his glasses off and rubbed his nose, "You know, it was her who wanted to marry. She and I had been dating for a while, we met in 10th grade and dated to the 12th grade when at graduation I asked her-  
  
~Flash Back~   
  
A much younger version of Yaten sat next to a young girl about the age of 19. She had long, gorgeous silver hair that trailed down to her knees and beautiful . Yaten cleared his throat, "What do you plan to be? After college? What's the one job you'd like the most?"  
  
Marie stopped for a moment to think, then, when she got her answer, she smiled. "I want to be a mother." She said then laughed at the expression Yaten had on his face. "I want children more than anything. It would make me happy to see my son on his first date, my daughter on her prom night. I want to give what I didn't have." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"...I'd think you'd make a great mother..."  
  
Marie smiled, "Thank you... Yaten?"  
  
"Hmm?" Yaten said, looking down at her. "Do you want to marry me?" Yaten blushed and once again cleared his throat. It wasn't everyday he was asked a question like this. He didn't want to sound too happy, or even have a sound of regret. He wanted to marry her. He had to say it perfectly. "...More than anything..."  
  
~Present time~  
  
Amane smiled, "How romantic... mother was really like that? So in a way, you didn't get to purpose, did you?"  
  
"No. I did purpose, it's just that I had trouble before, asking her the question. She helped me get to the point to ask her. And she gratefully accepted and we got married and a year later we had Ryou. After Ryou turned age 1, we had you, Amane. She was happy to have both of you. She loved you more than anything..." Yaten's words started to break and tears built up in the corner of his eyes. This was a shock for both Ryou and Amane. Never, in all their life, have seen their father cry.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Marie rocked back and forth in her rocking chair, Yaten standing by the doorway watching her along with their two children. "April roses tiny sparrows, comets bright and new all belong together with the mystr'y that is you, when I see your little face, I hear a song from long ago, I think you know the many secrets I've forgotten.... generations through the ages joined as one somehow, leading to the miracle that I am holding now," She sung, lightly pinching Amane's small cheek. Ryou fallen asleep by her side.  
  
Marie ran her hand through Ryou's silver hair and continued to sing, "from the sky, and from the seas, upon a breeze you came to me, you seem to see a greater universe than I do... sleep my baby, sleep my baby, dream of somewhere far away, do you remember still? How I hope you always will, keep the memr'y of the day the world was born...  
  
When you wake up I'll be waiting eager for you're smile,  
  
You've had quite a journey, darling, you should rest a while, when you cry we still rejoice to hear your voice oh yes it's true my sweet darlings, please understand how much we love you...  
  
Sleep my baby sleep my baby later on perhaps you'll tell the wondrous things you've seen, more miraculous than dreams, tell me all about the day the world was born... sleep my baby sleep my baby dream of somewhere far away, do you remember still? How I hope you always will, keep the memr'y of the day the world was born... " By now, Amane was fallen asleep as well as Ryou. Marie smiled and planted a kiss on each child's cheek.  
  
"You're mommies precious little gifts, I love you two very much."  
  
Yaten smiled and walked in, placing his hands on her shoulders, watching his family.  
  
~Present~  
  
Yaten was beyond tears now. Amane waved her hands while Ryou stared down at the table. "Dad? Maybe we shouldn't talk about this..." Amane said, worried eyes.  
  
"No. I think you really should know about you're mother..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryou asked. Yaten nodded his head and continued to talk. "She would hold both of you and rock back and forth in the rocking chair I built for her. When rocking, she would sing to you. The anime song she would sing... it belonged to a romance show which she loved, she thought it was hilarious. It was called Tenchi Muyo. She tried to get me to watch it but I thought it was a bunch of girly things."  
  
Amane took a sip of her coke and took another bite of her pizza, Ryou the same. "I think the song was called Washu's Lullaby. She changed it a bit and turned it into a lullaby for the two of you. Her voice was like an angel singing. Everything about her was beautiful. But that's not the reason I married her. I married her because I loved her."  
  
"Dad? How did mom die?" Ryou asked straight-forward. He wanted to know. His father had told him she died giving birth to Amane. It was so long ago that he couldn't actually remember. He could tell now by the story Yaten just told him that she didn't die that way.  
  
Yaten gulped, "Marie -your mother- died of cancer."  
  
Amane's heart almost stopped. If her mom died of cancer then there was a 20% chance that she would too. Cancer runs in the family. Usually it's the girl that gets it.  
  
"I didn't understand. I didn't understand why God had sent one of his angels down to earth just to take away her life so shortly. But then a few months after thinking about it, I thought 'all good things must come to an end. That he missed his best angel and wanted her back.'"  
  
"..." Amane was still speechless. She wasn't feeling good. She didn't like this feeling, all she could think of was to see Bakura and ask him if he had any drugs to take away problems, to get rid of useless feelings she didn't need. No, she had to see him. Amane grabbed her jacket and stood up, getting out of the booth. "Thanks Dad- for telling me. I have to go now, I promised a friend I'd meet up with him. Um, see you two later?"  
  
"Be careful Amane." Yaten said.  
  
"Yeah, be careful little sister." Ryou half teased, Amane nodded then waved, walking out of the pizza parlor.  
  
Mara sat there meowing, growling- almost in a scream. Her eyes were red and she was literally gagging. She tried to stand up but dizzyness prevented her from walking. They had forgotten about her. Now she was all alone, almost dying. She hoped that Ryou would be home soon. Or someone. Anyone. Mara started to give up hope, now knowing that her short life was coming to an end. She was confused, she didn't want to give up but then she wanted to, her body was definately giving up. It wouldn't allow her to go any further. She screeched out in pain. She thought Ryou loved her -but if he loved her- he wouldn't have shooed her out of the room, she would be right by his side at this very moment. This was going to be the end of her, and Ryou wasn't even there... upset, she felt her eyes getting heavy and closing on their own. Right as they closed, Amane walked in.  
  
"Mara!!?!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mob: Booyah! I finally finished (the chapter anyways)! Yeah! Now you know how the fic got it's name. It's from one of my favorite songs as well ^^.But one thing still worries me... if you'll actually review... I mean, not many people like to read about family things but that's the thing about my fic. It's all about family matters, things people go through each day. I got a few cookies to hands out!  
  
Thankyou KuramaandHei4ever!  
  
Thankyou Evil Goddess!  
  
Thankyou DreamingChild!  
  
Go to hell ILS!  
  
ILS: -_-....... evil girl.... yes.... you're so evil...  
  
Mob: ^.~  
  
ILS: Since she's not gonna say it I will. You know the drill, R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mob: I own nothing... sad but true...  
  
ILS: *is living in riches like Kaiba* *singing* Money, money, I love money! I swim in money all day long, all I want is money more more!!!  
  
Mob: Oh how I despise you...  
  
~April Roses~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Mara!?!" Amane screamed and dashed over to the cat. "Oh no! Mara! Listen to me, don't close your eyes, promise me! Mara- old on!" She yelled. Great thinking. A cat can actually speak and understand English. She looked at her watch then slammed her fist on the floor. If only she could drive she could run Mara over to the animal hospital. But she still didn't know how to drive. She could call the animal hospital- but they might not make it in time. Amane dashed to the phone, calling would be her only help. Mara looked like she was dying! Her fingers dialed quickly.  
  
"Animal Hospital, how may I help-"  
  
"Help! I- I don't know what to do! Ryou's cat is gagging and looks like it's dying- I don't know what to do! Please help! I don't know-" Amane started to sob. She couldn't just let Ryou's cat die. Ryou loved the cat! Even though Mara had hated her, she still felt like she needed to save the poor thing. "Please Ma'am, calm down-"  
  
"CALM DOWN!? THIS DAMN CAT IS DYING!"  
  
"Ma'am, are it's eyes red? Tell me, what does the situation look like?"  
  
Amane ran back to Mara who was still lying on the floor clinging to life. "Um, okay, her eyes are red- there's spit and blood coming out from her mouth and she- oh god don't let her die!!! I- I don't know what to do- I'm so confused and at the same time scared for her! I can't get her over there because I can't drive- someone please help!"  
  
"Alright, we are sending for medical services. They will be there shortly for your animal. Remain calm and approach it. Don't move her, for she might have inhaled something. The best you can do is keep her calm as well. Let the animal know you're there and that you love her."  
  
"A-alright! I'll do that-Thankyou," Amane clicked the phone off and tossed it behind her. She crawled over to Mara and placed her hand on the cats back. Mara let out a screech and looked like she didn't want Amane to touch her. "Dammit! I'm trying to help you! I know you hate me, fine, but I won't let you die just like that you stupid cat! You mean a lot to Ryou and Dad, as well as me! So don't you die on us! Got that!?" She literally screamed at her. As if somehow Mara understood that, she let Amane stroke her soft fur.  
  
"Don't close your eyes, please- don't give up, you have to hang on Mara."  
  
Mara's eyes started to twitch and she made a huffing sound like she was about to vomit. She spit out more blood and saliva. Amane couldn't help but cry, but she continued to stroke Mara's back. "It's alright Mara, it's okay, just don't close your eyes. You can't leave us... you can't leave Ryou..." Mara continued to spit out more substances, her eyes growing heavier. Amane couldn't believe it. Why was this happening? What had Mara swallowed? How could anyone let an animal go through so much pain? So much misery? She couldn't bear to see the sight of Mara being in the condition she was in. "M-ma-mara- don't- don't give u-up, b-b-b-be a str-strong kitty- " She cried hysterically until a knock came on the door.  
  
Amane leapt to her feet and sung the door open, face full of tears. "Please help my cat!!!" The men in uniforms nodded and ran into the house looking for the injured animal. They found Mara and put her in a small stretcher made specially for animals then carefully hurried back to the van. One of the men grabbed Amane's arm and motioned her to get inside the truck as well. She hurriedly got in along with the men and shut the door. The driver put the siren and red lights on and speeded down the street.  
  
Ryou threw his jacket on the couch and walked over to the coffee table, seeing the red light on the answering machine blinking. He pushed the 'play' button, a beep came on.  
  
Yatens voice: You've reached the Bakura residence-  
  
Amane: Sorry we're not home but if you'll leave you-  
  
*crashing and something fallen* Heygimmethat!Noway!Isaidgiveittome!!!  
  
Ryou: name and number we'll be sure to-  
  
Amane: Call you right back!  
  
Yaten: Leave a message at the-  
  
Amane: BEEP!  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Ryou smiled. That was the message they had recorded together a long time ago. He and Amane had foughten over the phone, unfortunately Amane won. Next a message was being played.  
  
"Hey this is Beeper John-"  
  
Skip  
  
"Hey this is Beeper John again!"  
  
Skip  
  
"This is still Beeper John-"  
  
Skip  
  
"This is STILL Beeper John-"  
  
Skip  
  
"Pick up the damn phone and I'll stop calling!"  
  
Skip  
  
"THISISBEEPERJOHN! PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE! I'D PICK UP IF I WERE YOU, IF YOU DON'T PICK UP THE PHONE THEN I'M GOING TO POISEN YOUR DRINKING WATER AND MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!! PICK UP THE GOD DAMN PH-  
  
bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppp  
  
Ryou blinked. Uh, okay... beeper salesmen were really grouchy these days. Ryou thought for a while, rubbing his chin. He decided to record that message to a tape, 'heh heh, blackmail. Boy am I gonna sue you...heh.' He once again pushed the skip button, hoping it wasn't Beeper John again. But then again- if it was him and he left another message Ryou could sue him for more money! He pressed the play button. Amanes voice came on.  
  
"Ryou!!! Oh god- someone- please pick up the phone! Please! It's Mara- someone pick up the phone! I had came home and found Mara on the floor gagging and vomiting and I could tell there was seriously something wrong with her- as soon as you get this message hurry to the Animal Hospital- I'm calling from there- and please hurry- I think Mara isn't going to-.... just hurry and get over here now!!!" Amane's voice shouted through the machine then there was a click, she had obviously hung up. Ryou grabbed his jacket and his dad's keys then ran out the door and into the driveway.  
  
END MESSAGE  
  
"HEY! YOUR STUPID MACHINE HUNG UP ON ME! AND I HAD TO WAIT 4 FUCKING MINUTES YOU LAME ASSHOLES! PICK UP THE PHONE! PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE! PICK IT UP DAMMIT!"  
  
Ryou jammed the key into the engine then turned it, the engine quickly turned on. Truth was, he didn't know how to drive but this was important and he couldn't wait for his dad to put his shoes back on. Yaten came running out of the house as soon as Ryou pulled out of the driveway. He waved his arms, shouting, "RYOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Obviously he hadn't heard the message Amane had left.  
  
Ryou put the gear in drive and slammed his foot down on the petal, zooming all the way down the street and into the main road. He kept driving forward, he remembered seeing the hospital somewhere around here. He knew it was close to his house. After 14 minutes of searching, for what seemed like forever, he found it and tried turning the best he could. After actually making the turn (which had left black marks on the road) he was now in the parking lot. Now to stop the car. How did he do it? His dad made it look so easy! His mind was in such a hurry and scatter that he really didn't care so he ran it into a tree then got out of the car. His dad would be pissed at him later but he didn't care. He wanted- needed to see if Mara was going to be okay. He just had to.  
  
Ryou slammed the front doors open and saw Amane pacing back and forth, biting her knuckles. She looked up and looked relieved that Ryou was there, she threw her arms open and they embraced each other in a hug. Amane sobbed onto Ryou shoulder, "Ryou- I'm sorry- I-"  
  
"Is Mara going to be okay?!" He asked, she let go of him and looked him in the eye. "I- I don't know- Ryou- I was so scared! I was afraid- I didn't know what to do- she was just laying there- I knew how much you loved her so I had to get her help- please tell me if she's going to be okay!" She sobbed even harder, Ryou was shocked. He thought his sister hated Mara.  
  
"Mara's strong- I know she'll be okay- I hope so..." Ryou said then fell to his knees, crying. "What happened to her?"  
  
Amane placed her hand on his shoulder, "I don't know,"  
  
"Miss Bakura, please follow me," A nurse said, Amane took Ryou's hand and followed her, taking him with her. They followed her into a small room where she picked up something from a table with tweezers. She held it, just as she showed it Amane felt a pang of guilt. It was like someone shot her with a gun. What the nurse held in her hand was one of the pills Bakura had given her.  
  
Shocked, she sputtered. "No-..." This can't be happening! No!  
  
"Can you tell me what this is!? Is this what I think it is? And by the looks of it, it looks like you are under age to even be thinking about trying these!" The nurse scolded at her, Amane still wouldn't answer her. Suddenly another person stepped into the room, Amane and Ryou turned to look at it. Embarrassed, Ryou covered his face with his hand, remembering current events that had taken place earlier.  
  
A much older version of Ryou stood next to them and took the pill from the nurse, "Bakura-..." Amane was speechless. He put it in a small plastic bag and then placed it in his white coat. He glared at the nurse, "It's mine," He said, simply.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"I was over at their house and I guess I dropped one of these." The nurse nodded, they all knew who Bakura was. But he had lied about his age and everyone had fallen for it. The nurse turned her attention over to Ryou and Amane, "Well then, now that the article has been removed, your 'Mara' is going to be okay. You can come pick her up tomorrow."  
  
Ryou made a sigh of relief, Amane gazed up at Bakura in wonder. She took his arm and dragged him outside. "Okay. Two words. What the hell?"  
  
"That was three," Bakura said, making Amane frustrated. He turned a light shade of pink. "Uh- yeah... I work here. And if word gets out to anyone in the school you'll be in deep shit,"  
  
"Why would I tell? I think it's cute that you like to work with animals!" Amane smiled, Bakura frowned.  
  
"Uh- yeah- actually, I put them to sleep,"  
  
"You animalist!!! How dare you!" Amane hit him on the arm then grabbed Ryou who was attached to Mara. "Yeah yeah you'll see her tomorrow, she's alive, she's breathing, now come on. We don't spend time with people who kill animals for a living." Amane growled.  
  
The two stepped outside, Amane sweat dropped while examining the car. "...Something tells me dad didn't come with you,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: Eh-heh, next chapter- WHO WANTS TO SEE RYOU GET IN TROUBLE FOR SCREWING HIS DADDY'S CAR UP?!!? I sure certainaly do! ^-^  
  
ILS: Can I write the scene?  
  
Mob: Uh... I dunno...  
  
ILS: Don't make me beg,  
  
Mob: *grins* Then beg! Bow down to your mistress!  
  
ILS: Uh... how 'bout no?  
  
Mob: Not an option ^____^  
  
ILS: *growls*  
  
Mob: Bow down! *is totally loving this*  
  
ILS: Yes mistress... *bows down* Now can I write the next chapter?  
  
Mob: Now squak like a chicken!!!  
  
ILS: Ah- hell no! If that's what I have to do then forget this! I'll let you write the chapter!  
  
Mob:Mwahaha  
  
ILS: -_-;  
  
Mob: Yo peoples! You know the drill! 1,2,1,2, R&R! If you don't review I'll chop ILS's head off!  
  
ILS:.........  
  
Mob: *Gets axe ready for action*  
  
ILS: .....help.....  
  
Mob: Mwahaha 


	7. Chapter 7

If I owned Yu-gi-oh then Bakura would be the main character and he'd kick more ass! YEAH!  
  
Mob: Thankies for reviewing! Okay, there are a few things that stuck to my mind when reading them for instance-  
  
ILS: 'KuramandHei4ever' I am a GUY! I'm not a girl! I'm a GUY! GUY! GUY GUY GUY!  
  
Mob: A gay guy...  
  
ILS: Shut up! I'm a guy! I'm a fricking guy! Sheesh!  
  
Mob: Be nice to her!  
  
ILS: How could she think I was a girl? We're practically brother an sister, you and I!  
  
Mob: Except for the fact that we aren't and look nothing alike. Heh, I look betta! ^~  
  
ILS: ...leave me and my disfortunate looks alone....  
  
Mob: And, Kiu no Ryu- (Hope it's spelled right ^_^;) (Is it something like that?) Bloody Bonkers. Heh heh, finally somebody noticed! *throws a parade* Bloody Bonkers. Lol, it sounds funny when it's spoken! Guess what folks? I'm Bloody Bonkers!!!! Squuuueee!!!!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
April Roses  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"NO T.V NO STEREO NO LAPTOP NO COMPUTER NO WRITING YOUR STORIES NO GOING OUTSIDE NO PHONE NO TALKING NO READING NO DRAWING NO 'HANGING' OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS NO NOTHING!" Yaten yelled at Ryou, Ryou sunk down in his chair. He knew his dad would be angry, but who knew THIS angry? It was just a car! He could get another one, right?  
  
"Oh, and in order to pay off these 'damages,' you are going to get a job and so is Amane!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Amane screamed, "How'd I get involved in this!?"  
  
"I'm tired of seeing your lazy butt doing nothing all day, go out, get air, and get paid for it so you can stop coming to me for money! You think money grows on trees?"  
  
"Actually- money is made out of paper and paper grows from trees so as a matter of fact money does grow on trees."  
  
"That remark earned you a job to wash the dishes for a week Amane! No more back talk! Now both of you, go to your ROOMS!" Yaten ordered, Ryou jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs. He went into his room and closed the door, locking it. He reached into his pocket and took out a small silver cell phone. Clicking it on, he flopped down on his bed and waited for the screen to appear. His dad said not to use the phone, but he didn't exactly say 'cell phone.' The small screen lit up, revealing his buddy list. Anzu was online.  
  
Ugh. Anzu. Why'd he even put her screen name on his list? He looked down the list. He loved his cell phone. It was connected to the internet and he was able to send, receive and read instant messages. Oh how technology changed his life. Scrolling down his list he suddenly received an IM.  
  
Cult: Hello Ryou  
  
Cult? Who the heck was that? Ryou debated on whether or not to reply.  
  
CoH: Who's this?  
  
Cult: Bakura.  
  
Bakura!? How the hell did Bakura get his screen name? And wasn't Bakura at his job?  
  
CoH: How'd you get my name?  
  
Cult: Your sis.  
  
CoH: -_-;  
  
Cult: Is that bad? Do u not want me 2 bother u? I just want 2 get 2 'know' u, we are N the same class & same grade.  
  
CoH: Yeah... but I can't- I'm grounded.  
  
Ryou replied, looking back behind him, looking for any traces of his dad coming up the stairs or trying to enter the room. His door had a lock, but his dad had figured out how to open it somehow. The lock didn't have a key. He wandered what the old man used to open it. Or then again, he could care less.  
  
Cult: that's stopping u? Just sneak out  
  
CoH: I can't!  
  
Cult: Have Amane cover for u, she will, besides, she wanted me and you to get along.  
  
CoH: I know...  
  
Cult: Just do it! I want to 'hang' out with u, u want to be my friend, right?  
  
CoH: Uh...yeah...  
  
Cult: Then do it.  
  
Ryou turned his cell phone off then stuffed it back in his pocket. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it, crawling on his knees and looking down the stair case. His dad was asleep. Good. Ryou crawled quickly to Amane's room, a room which she barely ever locked. He turned the knob and made his entrance. "Amane-"  
  
"I told you to knock before you enter Ryou!"  
  
"Gomen Nasai-"  
  
"We're British, not Japanese, Ryou. Talk English to me." Amane said, sitting on her bench, doing her nails. Ryou ignored the smell of the polish and sat down next to her. "Right, well uh- you see-...." Okay, how hard was it to ask a simple question? Can you cover for me so I can go hang out with Bakura? Gah! He wasn't good at these things.  
  
"What?" Amane grew impatient.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Spit it out, Ryou! I don't have all day!" Amane said, Ryou nodded. "I'm going out, and I need you to cover for me." He blurted out, leaving Amane shocked. Ryou- breaking out? Defying their dad? Lying? This so wasn't Ryou. It was like he was actually being a regular teen! Amane was the cool one! Not him! But- her brother hardly ever got out.  
  
"Right. Okay, I'll 'cover' for you, now get out of here, will you?" Amane shooed him out of the room. Ryou dashed back down to his room quietly, then went to his closet. What to wear? He didn't dare go out wearing what he was wearing now. These were his 'home' clothes. He wore a sweater and blue jeans (like he did in the show). He ran his hands through his clothes and pulled out a black shirt. He kept the jeans he had on and replaced the sweater with the black shirt. He grabbed his silver chain and placed it around his neck then walked to his window.  
  
"Ok. Better plan. How about using the door?" Ryou said aloud, then quietly made his way down to the stairs. He placed one foot on the stairs.  
  
Creeeeaaak  
  
Damn stairs! Ryou took a deep breath then gathered up his courage and ran down the stairs, preventing the creaking noise. He got to the door and turned it like mad. Crap. It was locked! Ryou grabbed the key off the hook and placed it in the knob. Pleasedon'twakeuppleasedon'twakeup! He prayed, hoping the old man on the couch was still asleep by some miracle. The knob turned and he flung the door open, heart racing. He accidentally slammed the door. "Dammit! Why am I so bad at this!!!?" Ryou cursed once outside. He turned his cell phone on and IM'd Bakura back.  
  
CoH: Where to?  
  
It took a few minutes for Bakura to reply but eventually he did.  
  
Cult: I'm heading over there 2 your place on my motorcycle  
  
CoH: No! I already made enough noise sneaking out!  
  
Cult: Then I'll take my car  
  
CoH: Hurry-  
  
Ryou clicked his cell phone off and hid behind one of the bushes on the side of the house, patiently waiting for Bakura to arrive.  
  
After a night of fun with Bakura at the arcade, Bakura drove to into an old abandoned parking lot. "You're alot fun then I imagined." Bakura said, impressed. Ryou smiled. "Yeah, well, nobody really knows me."  
  
"I would like to get to know you."  
  
"I would like to get to know you to, Bakura." Ryou smiled once again, pretending not to notice the awkward situation. Bakura kind of gave him the jitters. For one, Bakura kept a pocket knife hanging from his mirror, he had a knife in the dash board, and had a gun lying on the floor of the car. Ryou hoped Bakura wasn't planning to kill him. As if noticing, Bakura picked up the gun. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" Bakura said, pointing it at Ryou.  
  
Ryou flinched, "Okay- nice knowing you-" Ryou said, starting to get out of the car.  
  
"Wha? Oh- no, I'm not going to shoot you, silly Ryou. It's just for a matter of protection." Bakura laughed, Ryou say back down with a sigh of relief. For a second there Ryou thought he was going to kill him! Ryou gave an embarrassed smile. Bakura stared at him. This was really starting to get weird... why was Bakura staring at him? Did he have something on his face? He suddenly felt his heart pounding. 'What the- okay, what's going on? My heart is pounding really fast and I feel nervous and stuff, what's going on?' Ryou's mind raced as Bakura got closer to him. 'No! He can't be! He wouldn't!' His mind raced on even faster as Bakura brought his lips to Ryou's. Ryou's eyes widened in shock.  
  
'He is! Oh God he is gay! Agh! Okay- if this bothers me so much then how come I'm not pulling away? Dammit Ryou! Pull away! No-' Ryou's eyes closed as the two got even deeper into the kiss. Suddenly Ryou's body was doing what it wanted, without his own control. He pulled Bakura closer to him, making their lips crashing harder upon each others.  
  
Bakura pulled away, gasping for breath. He sat back up, amazed. "Wow."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: *shakes head miserably* Ra I am so horrible at writing these things! *cries*  
  
ILS: I'm a guy! Got that? GUY GUY GUY!  
  
Mob: Shut the fuck up ILS! Be nice or be fired!  
  
ILS: *growls*  
  
Mob: Now say you'll forgive April-chan!  
  
ILS:..... whatever.  
  
Mob: Say it or be fired!  
  
ILS: *hesitates* Al right! I forgive you April...  
  
Mob: You better have meant that! Okay people, read and review por favor! We need mucho reviews or no continuness! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh then Bakura would be the main character and kick more ass! Yeah!  
  
April Roses  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
"Wow." Bakura said, smiling at Ryou. Ryou's eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had just did. He felt like mentally slapping himself! Gods, he wasn't gay, he was straight! But for some awkward reason he felt that that was about to change. He shook his head, No! He won't! He couldn't! It wasn't right! Ryou turned a deep shade of red. "You're better than I thought." Ryou felt weird and humiliated. Bakura had imagined kissing him? Gods!!!  
  
Without thinking, Ryou opened the door and got out of the car. Bakura quickly followed him. "Ryou- wha- where are you going?"  
  
"Away from here!" He shouted back, trying to get away from Bakura. He could just imagine how Bakura felt at this moment, probably hurt- no, for sure, he was hurt. He looked back at Bakura. He seemed really upset, he was staring at the floor, eyes being covered by his bangs. At the moment Ryou was too embarrassed to turn back now. He looked at his surroundings. He was close to shore. The parking lot which they had parked in was once the parking lot to a store which sold things to sailors and ship and sorts. They were right next to the ocean/beach. Bakura started to follow him. His heart dropped. All he wanted at the moment was to be away from Bakura, but apparently Bakura didn't understand that. Ryou looked ahead and saw a boat tied up a dock pole. Well, it was apparently his only chance and hope. Ryou took a few steps back then leapt ahead then-  
  
SPLASH  
  
okaay, that didn't go as good as planned. What Ryou had intended to do was to actually make it INSIDE the boat. This wouldn't have been a problem- only if Ryou had ever learned to swim. "Why did Amane have to get all the brains!!?" Ryou shouted outloud while he found himself sinking into the murky water. It finally hit him. He was drowning!!! He started to struggle, trying to do the paddle or stroke but it was no use. He was panicking way too much and that was bringing him down. Ryou took a deep breath before his head finally went below the water. Within a second of Ryou going underwater, another figure shot off the dock and dived into the water after him. Bakura scooped Ryou's limp body up then swam to the surface.  
  
"GAH! I'M DROWNING!!!"  
  
"Ryou, calm down dammit! Think straight or die here! Those are the only two options," Ryou nodded then rubbed his eyes. This was not the best day of his life. "Right. So here, put one of your feet on my hands then lift yourself up and use your other leg for strength." Ryou nodded again and did as he was instructed. He leapt up onto the wooden dock then helped Bakura up. Once on land, Bakura looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"You idiot."  
  
Ouch. That stung. "I- I'm sorry..."  
  
"Next time think before you do something that stupid!! Come on, get up, lets go." Bakura said bitterly, he was a little ticked off by Ryou refusing him. It hurt to be rejected. It hurt more than anything. Ryou stood, getting his balance, only to get tugged by the impatient Bakura. "I said come on! Hurry up," he demanded, tightening his grip on Ryou's arm. Ryou winced in pain and hit him with his left hand.  
  
"Let go! You're hurting me!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What the hell is your problem Bakura?!"  
  
"You're the problem!" Bakura shouted angrily, getting inside his car all wet and soaked. Ryou stopped in his tracks. "Well sorry! It's not everyday I get kissed by a guy!"  
  
Bakura straightened in shock, "You mean- you're straight? God!" Bakura slammed his head on the stirring wheel. Ryou walked closer to him. "No, that doesn't mean anything. I don't know! I've never actually been kissed by anyone so how should I know? Damn!" He shot back in defense, Bakura started playing with the dagger he kept in his car. You could tell he was nervous. Just as he was playing with the dagger the metal quickly fell and slit Bakura's hand, blood started to appear.  
  
"Dammit." Ryou looked up, his attention had drifted to the floor for the moment. His eyes looked at Bakura then at his hands. He saw a red liquid pour out of it.  
  
That was the last thing Ryou had saw before he passed out and hit the concrete floor.  
  
Ryou woke up and shuddered. He was in his house. Then he realized that he had snuck out and that meant he would be in so much trouble. Ryou looked over the sofa and into the kitchen and saw Bakura and Amane talking and drinking something. Amane was the first to notice Ryou.  
  
"Look. Sleeping Beauty finally woke up."  
  
"Ryou," Bakura said, walking towards him, holding up a bottle. "Quick, tell me, how many beers am I holding up?"  
  
Amane rolled her eyes, "Bakura," she then sat down next to Ryou. "Ryou? How you feeling?"  
  
"Where's da?" Ryou asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh yeah, that. He was called out to go do another dig, so guess what Ryou? Dad won't ever know about you're little escapade." She chuckled then looked back at Bakura who was dazed out and looking paler then ever. Bakura sneezed. "Hmm, I think you should stay here for the night Bakura. You have a cold and I want to take care of you!" She smiled, Ryou anime fell back onto the couch. Bakura nodded.  
  
"I dunno, gotta get back home-"  
  
"Nonsense! We're friends and friends take care of each other! Now shoo! The guest bathroom is up the stairs and to your right. Ryou will be up and he will take you some of his clothes, right Ryou?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ryou said, feeling dizzy. Bakura made his way up the stairs, not looking back. As soon as he was gone Amane nearly strangled the poor sibling of hers. "What-the-hell-were-you-thinking!? First you go for a little swim in the ocean then you pass out and hit your head! You're lucky I'm such a good sister and that I'm not telling Dad about it,"  
  
"Hmm..."Ryou responded.  
  
"Now go, take Baky-san a change of clothes."  
  
"Uh-huh." He got up and walked into his room, going through his drawers. He found a gray shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He knocked on the bathroom door then placed the clothes on the sink then got the hell out of there. He really didn't want to see Bakura like that. For one, he wasn't sure if he was straight or not. Oh well. Ryou sighed then yawned.  
  
"I'm going to bed now."  
  
"Good night Yu." Ryou rolled his eyes. Amane liked to call him by 'Yu,' a name she called him when she couldn't pronounce Ryou when she was three. He walked into his room and as soon as he hit the bed he passed out into a deep slumber.  
  
Bakura stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes Ryou had laid out for him. Amane was downstairs playing solitare with her own deck of cards. She didn't like using the computer like Ryou did. "Yo," Bakura said, startling Amane.  
  
"Jeeze, you can appear in front of me before speaking. Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing." He sat down next to her on the floor. "Did you finish that second bottle I gave you?" He asked, talking about the pills he gave Amane. Amane nodded and stood. "Yep, and they really work too! See, I've already gone down by three sizes!" She cheered, Bakura smiled. "So yeah, um, I was wondering, can I have another?"  
  
"I'll give you them tomorrow."  
  
"Kay." Amane said, still continuing playing her game of solitare. Her mind was racing with tons of questions. She wanted to know what the two did, she wanted to know if they were now really good friends. Amane new that they had to have gotten closer. Ryou seemed a bit more open to him, but she didn't know because she really didn't know what went on in Ryou-World. She groaned. "Say, Bakura?"  
  
"........."  
  
Amane looked behind her and spotted the teen passed out on the floor. She smiled. 'Awww! He looks so adorable when he sleeps! Wow, he's beaten Ryou! And I thought Ryou was the only one who could pull that look off...' Amane let out a dry laugh then crawled over to him. She gently shook him. "Bakura, wake up. You're the guest, I can't let you sleep on the floor. Come on, you can sleep in Ryou's room." She knew Ryou wouldn't mind, and besides, they were both boys, what's the worse that could happen?  
  
"Mwa? Hwa?" Bakura mumbled and silently stood up with Amane and walked with her up the stairs. She entered Ryou's room and shook Ryou. "Ryou, we're out of beds and Dad's room is locked like always, so Bakura's gonna camp out with you."  
  
"Zzzzzzzz,"  
  
Ryou turned. Mornings. He hated mornings. They always came when he wasn't awake. And on top of that, the sunlight pouring out of the window was bothering him. He groaned. Oh well, might as well wake up. He flashed his eyes open.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Mob: Ok. Lame ending. I know. But I had to cut it off there. So, what ya'll think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, was grounded from the compy. I probably won't be updating till next weekend. So you have to wait till then!  
  
ILS: Fwee!  
  
Mob: ?  
  
ILS: Just felt like saying that  
  
Mob: *hits ILS*  
  
ILS: *falls over dead*  
  
Mob: *throws a parade*  
  
ILS: X__X  
  
Mob: So you know what to do, R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9

If I owned Yu-gi-oh! Bakura would wear more leather and would kick more ass! YEAH!  
  
~April Roses~  
  
Chapter- uh, whatever chapter this is, *scratches head* The chapter after the last! Yeah!  
  
"You guys are so weird..." Amane said as she walked into the bedroom. Bakura and Ryou had fallen out of the opposite ends of the bed, eyes shaped like bowls. Ryou felt like he had went into cardiac arrest 3 times in a row! What the heck was Bakura doing in his room? "Ryou, chill, alright? You said it was okay."  
  
"Yeah- but I was asleep!!!" Ryou shouted out in defense.  
  
"And I had no self control when you woke me up!" Bakura also put up his defense.  
  
"Uh-huh... what's the worse you can do? You're both boys, it shouldn't matter, unless your gay. Now, I'm not one to say names but Ryou's gay." Amane said jokingly, Ryou turned into a stone and fell over to his side. Bakura stood up. "Whatever. Can I go now?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna go find a job today, so I was thinking you and Ryou go hang out and stuff," Amane said, snapping her leather wrist band on. Bakura shrugged and sat back down. Ryou was still stiff as a stone, Amane turned back to look at him. "Ryou, I was just kidding..."  
  
"Eh-heh, I hate you."  
  
"I hate you too Ryou-kuns," and with that, Amane left for downstairs and grabbed her jacket, stepping out of the house. Meanwhile Bakura and Ryou were still in the bedroom, an akward silence was taking place.  
  
BRING!RING!RING!  
  
"Excuse me-" Bakura said and took his cell phone out, looking at who was calling. He growled then turned it on, "What the hell do you want? Uh-huh, uh-huh, you are!? Why? Uh-... You bit a nun!?!!! Baka! Whatever possessed you to do that? And why the hell did the church let you in!? Ass hole! Hang on, I'm coming." Bakura shut his cell phone off then walked down the stairs to Ryou's house, finding his shoes and lacing them on. Ryou gave him a questionable look.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Malik. He bit a nun because she didn't tell him the origin of pepsi so now he's in jail."  
  
Ryou looked at him, "This 'Malik' bit a nun? Is there something wrong with him?" Bakura paused for a second, debating on whether he should speak about it or not. He decided to answer. "He's had a pretty screwy life, and ever since some 'incident' occurred, he never was the same,"  
  
"What incident?"  
  
"I've said enough, you want to come with me, Ryou?" Ryou smiled and nodded, he started putting his shoes on too. He didn't bother getting dressed, he looked fine the way he was, same as Bakura. Bakura stared at him, "But you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid like that escapade you pulled last night, got it?"  
  
"I didn't mean to-" Ryou started, Bakura cut him short with a cold glare.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You surprised me by kissing me- tha- that's all. To tell you the truth, I don't know whether I'm straight or not, I don't know..." Ryou said, staring at the ground. Bakura started fuming. He was pissed about what had happened last night, he really didn't want to be reminded of what happened. All he could think was, How can Ryou be so stupid?  
  
"You're an ass, you know that? Don't tell me you didn't like that kiss, you acted like you were enjoying it. Pulling me forward, not letting me pull away the first time? Get real Ryou. You're just scared shitless of having something different." Bakura said in a bitter voice, Ryou felt crushed.  
  
"I am not scared!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why'd you run away, Ryou? Why did you run so far away from me, and nearly killed yourself?! You're so God damn reckless!"  
  
Ryou tired to fight back the tears. He didn't want to show his weakness to Bakura, any more than what he did last night. But he was so frustrated! Until just a few days ago, he didn't even know Bakura! He didn't really care! But then Amane just had to let them meet, and now it lead to this. Looking down, eyes shadowed by bangs, he spoke. "...if you hate me... THEN JUST SAY IT!"  
  
"I don't hate you dammit! I don't know how I feel towards you anymore! Damn, I don't get it- something about you makes me so damn frustrated!"  
  
"Well same here!" Ryou shouted, getting closer to Bakura. Without thinking, almost like a magnet, the two flung onto each other, Bakura toppling Ryou over and the two crashing to the floor, both in tears from their argument before. The two's lips touched then parted. That didn't last long because a few seconds later they were un seperateable. Bakura pulled away and stared into Ryou's dazed eyes.  
  
Ryou felt around Bakura's back and shoulders. "...If I didn't like you, do you think I would have let you kiss me?"  
  
"...I don't know..."  
  
"Is this a good enough answer?" Ryou pulled towards Bakura and kissed him once again. When finally out of breath, they parted and looked at each other again. "So does that mean-"  
  
Ryou smiled, "Yea."  
  
RING RING RING RING!!! Bakura fell off of Ryou and grabbed the cell phone in his pocket, flipping it open he growled once again. Malik's voice could be loudly heard on the other end. "DID YOU MOTHER FUCKERS FORGET ABOUT ME!? YO!!! BAKURA! GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Bakura turned the phone off and got to his feet with Ryou and the two walked out of the house and into Bakura's car. Once seated, Ryou looked at Bakura.  
  
"Hey- um, let's not tell Amane about it..."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Bakura asked, boredly.  
  
"She's going to freak out. That's why. And she'll most likely hate you for it too as well as me." Bakura nodded and started the car.  
  
Le Old Castle (-_-; don't ask)  
  
Amane jumped up excitedly. Yay! Finally, she found a job! It wasn't the best job a teenager could ask for, but at least she'd get paid. Starting tomorrow she would work at the front desk and seat people at tables. And if they needed a waitress, well, she'd do that too. At least it didn't require that much difficulty. She shook the manager's hand excitedly. "Thankyou! Thankyou so much! You don't know how much I appreciate this! Thankyou!" The manager dismissed her and she ran back outside. "I got a job! Heck yeah!" She jumped excitedly and took the bus home.  
  
Domino Police Station  
  
Malik gripped the cellar bars heavily and began to kick them, completely losing it. Where the hell was Bakura? Why wasn't he here? Letting out a heavy sigh, he let go of the bars and fell to his knees, lost in thought. Bakura probably forgot about him. But he expected that, since he was always in the way, he was always being forgotten. No one needed him. If it weren't for the drugs he had been taking, he would have been gone a long time ago. He shouldn't have a problem killing himself, he's done it to others in the past. But when he was about to do it, he found that he couldn't. Malik glared at the cellar floor, eyes flashing dangerously. Suddenly the cellar door was unlocked by a police officer. "No questions, just go to the front." Malik got to his feet and followed the officer. When they got to the front he saw Bakura and someone else.  
  
"Hey pansy, come on, I bailed you out, happy? Now get your ass over here and never do something that idiotic again." Bakura muttered, still pissed because he had to pay the fine to get Malik out. As soon as they reached outside, Malik pushed Ryou onto a random car.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Malik asked, jealousy growing at an amazing rate.  
  
Ryou blinked, "Ryou-"  
  
Malik glared daggers at him, showing pure hatred. "What are you doing with Bakura!? You know what- I don't care, just stay the hell away from him! Got that?" Ryou blinked once again. What was going on? "I don't care if you're Amane's older brother- I want you to stay away from Bakura, got it!?"  
  
"Wha- why!? Unless you have some reason, I won't." Ryou said, on the inside he was hitting himself with a hammer on the head continuously. What the fuck was going on? What was Malik talking about? Malik walked over to Bakura. "Who do you think you are!? How dare you! You left me there! I shouldn't have to call you twice, just to bail me out!"  
  
Bakura gripped Malik's shoulder and threw him against a car, "First off, you shouldn't even be in there! Bossing Ryou around like that- no, the question is, who do you think YOU are!?" Malik shook his head and kicked Bakura on the knee then dashed off. Once far away from the two, he shouted.  
  
"BAKURA BELONGS TO ME! SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
Hurt, Ryou looked at Bakura, who was looking down at the floor. He didn't understand. This was all too fast. He didn't get it! What was Malik talking about? Ryou thought, then it hit him. Is Malik and Bakura- God! Ryou had changed his whole personality, his choice, for Bakura. He glared at Bakura with flashy eyes, hurt, hoping that Bakura would tell him what was going on. Bakura stared at the floor then looked up to meet with Ryou's eyes which were now tearing up. He looked away from him, Ryou still stared at him, still demanding an explanation. "Ryou," Bakura said, all choked up. Ryou raised his head, "Go home. Just go,"  
  
Ryou froze, eyes growing wider from shock. This was all happening too fast. The same question roamed his head over and over.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  


* * *

  
Mob: Okay. I write very very bad endings for chappies, you people don't have to tell me anymore. Sorry about the long update, I was lost in my brain. Yes, even the happy M-o-b get's depressed once in a while (hard to believe, ne?) Yeah, and I'm glad you still have patience with me, because the plot is starting to thicken, the plot shoots off with the next chapter.  
  
In the next chapter is about Amane!  
  
Things for Amane to do: go to work, sleep, get higher, have a talk with Malik, has a nightly attack, finds out some horrible truths.  
  
So, come back and read, ya hear?  
  
R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

A few notes to some of my so favorite so kind reviewers:  
  
Evilgoddess1990-  
  
Sorry, can't make them happy just yet. If I did, where would the plot to the story be? ^_^ thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ryu Jonesu-  
  
You wouldn't do that, would you? Come on, look into your heart- AGGHHHH! *dodges flying kuribos* Will try to update soon, kay? Keep readin and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dreamind Child-  
  
Yes! I just love to torture characters, hee hee, I think it's such fun! Keep reading and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Maruken-  
  
Hope I spelled it right, thanks for reviewing! ^__^  
  
Kuramaandhei4ever-  
  
Where are you? Well, I updated! Thanks for reviewing because if it wasn't for you, I would've given up on this ficcie long ago! *dry laugh* It's true, ya told me to keep writting so here I go! Alrighty then, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mob: Anywho, one with the fic!  
  
~April Roses~  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
Amane sat in the corner of her room, taking more of the drugs which Bakura had given her. What better way to celebrate her getting a job? Besides, they were harmless, right? They were just weight loss drugs, and she was happy with the result. Now she didn't have to wear such loose clothes now, because now she had nothing to hide. She was slim, and she was happy. Sadly, Ryou hadn't noticed yet. Boys. Did they ever understand anything that girls go through? Heck no, as long as they can sleep with them, they're as happy as can be. Snobs. Yeah, that's what all boys were to Amane. They were all pervs. She looked at her watch and jumped to her feet, running to her closet. She was so happy she got a job it never crossed her mind that she would be late! She quickly placed a white blouse on and the black dress they gave her as part of the uniform then the black pants. She grabbed her black visor hat and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the house keys off the hook then dashing out the door and to the bus stop. 'Come on, I can't be late on the first day, come on,'  
  
The bus slowly came down the street and stopped, Amane walked in and took a seat. The bus took off. She looked out the window lost in thought, and when she saw the resturaunt she pulled the string, the bus stopped and she got off, running across the street and into the building. She glanced at her watch, "Bingo, right on time Miss Bakura."  
  
"Huh?" Amane looked up, seeing the manager come closer into the view.  
  
"Most new job aplicants are usually late, good job, you're a keeper." He said, patting her on the shoulder and walking her over to the podium. A huge sign was hanged above which said 'Please wait to be seated' in fancy gold letters. Amane shrugged. The place looked really decorative. Rich people must obviously go there. That's another thing that annoyed Amane, she couldn't stand rich people. They were snobs! (sorry all you rich peeps out there, but I'm telling ya the truth, yes, the truth hurts) "And this is where you will be working, Miss Bakura. When the customers come you seat them with a table, if there is not one available tell them to wait shortly. Alright?"  
  
"Yessir. I will." Amane replied, the manager patted her again, "Good." Then he walked away. Once he was out of sight Amane growled. 'Does he have to pat me every time he talks to me? Jeeze, you dirty perv. If he does that one more time I swear I'll'  
  
"Table for two." A familiar voice said, snapping Amane out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah-yes, right this way," She said, not giving a care to look at who it was as she walked them to their table. "A waiter/ess will be with you shortly." Amane turned and left. She looked back again and noticed who the person was. Seto Kaiba. 'Hey- doesn't he go to Domino High? He looks familiar... Hmm, well, I'm sure I'll recall him later. It's not like he's important.' She walked back to the podium.  
  
Later...  
  
"12:00 midnight! Alright Miss Bakura, you may go home now, thanks for the hard work." The manager said, patting her once again.  
  
"Whatev- I mean, you're welcome." She spat, fighting the urge not to smack him one. She put on a fake smile and waved while going out the door. She looked around. 'Wow, it's gotten really dark... maybe I should call Ryou to come get me- oh wait- he can't drive! Dammit! Plus if dad caught him, he'd be in deep shit, heh. Guess I have to walk, buses are closed at this hour.' Amane looked at her surroundings. She needed a friend who had a car, really, she did. "Okay, here I go. Oh Kami-sama, keep me safe because for some reason I think I'm going to regret this later..."  
  
Amane started walking down the sidewalk, being cautios when she approched alleys and dark places. Some would say paranoid, she would call it protection. Yep. Amane took another step, but it didn't last long before someone grabbed her mouth and placed something sharp against her neck. 'Shit!!! Why do these things always happen to me!?!'  
  
"Fight back I'll kill you, obey me like a nice girl and I might spare you're life." Said an anonymous voice. No one she recognized. Of course, her heart was thumping like crazy, her thoughts weren't clear, so she couldn't control her actions. "No! Get away from me!" Amane slapped at the hand which held the object to her throat then spun around, kicking the guy where she knew it would hurt. She ran for the weapon then stood back up, only to be thrown against a brick wall. The man grasped her throat, making his grip tighter and more secure. Amane's breathing got slower and her vision became more blury.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that you stupid bitch. Why are all of you the same?"  
  
"Because all of you are an ass-" Amane managed to spit out before the man tightend his grip. Amane raised her arm then placed it ontop of the man's, aplying force. The man's grasp weakend, Amane took control of this advantage and jammed her elbow in his stomach, kicking him away in the process. He fell back on the floor, hitting his head against the brick wall. Amane glared at him. There was no way she was letting him go. She got ontop of him and started flinging at him scratching at him with her sharp long nails, making dark red slits all among his neck and face. The man yelled. "You bitch!" He kicked at her then got ontop of her.  
  
Her eyes widended as she screamed, "No!!!!"  
  
"When I'm done with you you're going to be long past dead! Hearing your screams, moans, yelps, it only makes me want to take you more and more! You get everything you deserve you bitch!" He yelled then flung his fist into her stomach.  
  
Amane cried out in pain, soon cut off by another voice.  
  
"No. She doesn't deserve it because she didn't do anything wrong. YOU on the other hand, have," The dark figure approached but she still couldn't see who it was. "And you're going to regret it once you're dead."  
  
"Yeah rig-"  
  
SLICE  
  
Amane closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. She didn't care, she was going to die anyways. She screamed again and again until her voice couldn't take it anymore. She pushed the man's body off of her and sprung to her feet, leaping off back to where there was light. All of a sudden a hand grabbed hers and flung her back, Amane screamed again and flew back onto the dark figure. She covered her face and started to cry out loud.  
  
"Amane, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Malik snapped bitterly, Amane hysterically crying. "Amane, answer me."  
  
"I-can't-I-can't-" Malik got on his knees and held her close to him, she started to cry even more on his shoulder. "Come on, big girls don't cry, now do they?" He said, his bitter voice fading. Amane nodded. "I- I thought I could handle it- I almost had him- he would've killed me- I- I-"  
  
Malik grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Amane. You need to calm down."  
  
"How can- you be- this- calm- after- you just- killed someone?"  
  
"...Nevermind that, alright? You didn't see anything, you got that? You saw nothing, you know nothing. What were you doing out here, and of all times?"  
  
Amane wiped the tears away from her face. She probably looked like a wreck. "Coming home from job. I don't have a car. Ryou doesn't either."  
  
Malik's eyes narrowed at the mention of Ryou. He let go of Amane and turned around, still sitting on his knees. Amane crawled over to him. "Malik? Wha- what's the- matter? Something ticking- you o- off- about - Ryou?"  
  
"Stupid Baka wants something that's mine, only mine. Something that belonged to me first and will always belong to me, no matter what anyone says. He's mine and I intend to keep it." Malik snapped, Amane blinked. "What? HIM? Malik- are you-"  
  
"No! Stop it- I never said that!"  
  
Amane blinked once again, "Yes you did... You said 'He's mine and I intend to keep it.'"  
  
"Look! I'm not gay! Got it?" Malik shouted, glaring at Amane. Amane nodded and looked back down at the floor, trying to comprehend what was going on. Denial was the first step to everything. Amane knew a gay person. Who would have thought Malik was gay? Sure doesn't look or act like it. Amane wondered. "Hey Malik?" She asked, he looked up.  
  
"Did you see the whole thing between me and-"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, how was I?" Amane smiled a weak smiled.  
  
Malik grinned and turned around to face her once again. "You sure kicked his sorry ass."  
  
Amane laughed and playfully punched Malik in the arm. "Thanks. Malik. For saving me," He looked her in the eyes, "I got you're back, doesn't matter what happens, I'll be there."  
  
"Mariku- Thankyou..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mob: Aww! Well whaddaya know? Malik actually has a soft side!!! Yeah yeah, I know Malik's OOC but gimme a break alright? This is sorta like real life, and everyone has a soft side! Not everyone's as solid like a rock! So don't tell me 'Wow, that's strange' or 'Malik is way OOC' because I already know that! 


	11. Chapter 11

IF I OWNED YU-GI-OH! BAKURA WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER AND HE WOULD KISS MAJOR ASS! HELL YEAH!  
  
Ryu Jonesu-  
  
I called him Mariku? Dammit, where was my head the day I wrote that? Gah, to tell ya the truth, I have no idea why I put that... *scratches head* Hmmm..... nope, no clue....  
  
Anywho,  
  
~April Roses~  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
Ryou thought in confusion. What could have gone on?  
  
'BAKURA IS MINE SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!'  
  
What was that about? Did Malik and Bakura have something going on? That would only equal one thing. 'Bakura's a slut? No!' Ryou pounded his head against the wall over and over continuosly, hoping to kill brain cells in the process. Mara jumped onto the bed. Ryou smiled. He had almost forgotten! Mara was well enough to come home now, but he was cautious of Bakura now. So, Bakura's a slut who kills cats and takes drugs? Mara meowed then flopped down next to Ryou, falling asleep. She was a very lazy cat. That's all she ever did. Sleep all day. What else could an animal do? Animal's don't have thumbs (^__^). Ryou's mind went back to Malik.  
  
'Something must have happened to him- but what? Is he that messed up? What's the deal with him? He acted really rude the other day, and weird. I couldn't tell if he was either warning me or... something else. Could Malik like Bakura? No. That seemed to be more than lust between them. Could Malik LOVE Bakura?' That last thought pained Ryou's heart. He felt torn up, used. Okay, so nothing actually happened, but he gave up alot just to be able to like Bakura! He used to like girls, but he changed that for him, and it turns out that Malik and Bakura have a dirty little secret from the past? "GAH! My brain hurts! No! I can't think that way! It just can't be true!"  
  
"Ryou!" Amane flung the door open to his room and flew into his arms, almost knocking the boy unconsious. "Ryou? You okay big bro?" She asked, Ryou's eyes were spinning.  
  
"Yea, please continue on why you just did that please."  
  
"I need to ask you a question." Amane said.  
  
"Later, I need to be alone for a while,"  
  
"Do you know Malik?" She asked, Ryou sat up. "I just met him the other day, why?"  
  
"I have a message from him. He wants you to give him back the thing you stole from him. He said you know what the thing is, and he wants it back. And he also said that when he get's it back he wants you to stay away from it. Do you understand this message?" Amane asked, looking him in the eye. Ryou stopped. Thing. Bakura. He shot up immediately.  
  
"Well I have a little message for him too, tell him FUCK NO. Okay? Thanks Amane, now get out." Ryou snapped, Amane blinked. "And I have a favor to ask. Can you pick me up from work everyday?" She asked, Ryou picked up Mara and placed her on his lap, playing with her paws.  
  
"Why? Did something happen?"  
  
"Questions! Always with questions! That's the one thing I can't stand!" Amane shouted, Mara woke up and hissed at her, angry because Amane woke her up. Amane stood and headed for the door.  
  
"It was just a question, sheesh," Ryou said.  
  
Amane turned, "I just got into a little fight, alright? Nothing to worry about, I handled it. You know what? Nevermind, I'll just ask someone else to come pick me up. Oh yeah, I talked to dad, um, he said that you better have gotten a job before he comes back into town. He also said to go to bed because we got school tomorrow."  
  
"Uh-huh, ok." Ryou said and turned the lamp on, Amane flicking the light off and leaving. Ryou tossed in his bed and faced the wall, vision going into a blury haze.  
  
Next day at School  
  
"Hey Ryou, what's up?" Yugi asked, cheery as usual. Ryou sighed.  
  
"Nothing. Just have to find a job in three days or my dad will chop my head off, kill me, make sure I'm dead, kill me again just for the heck of it, then toss me in a hole deep in the middle of the woods where no one can find me." Ryou boredly said, Yugi gulped. Ryou faced him, "Gah, I'm just joking Yugi, besides, do you see any woods here in Domino?"  
  
"Oh, heh heh, yeah! I knew you were joking from the begining! Yeah! Eh- okay..." Yugi said, recovering from the shock Ryou had just caused him. "Hey speaking of jobs, my grandpa's looking for another person to watch over the gameshop, he thinks it's too much of a burden for just me to take care of, so, how about it?"  
  
Ryou shook his head, "Yeah, sure, what the heck."  
  
Jou looked at him, "Yo Ryou, wat's da matta? You sures looks like ya got bittin in da butt,"  
  
Ryou blinked, "Okay. I'm going to say this nice and loud. Say what?"  
  
"You look very depressed, wat's da matta? Ooh! I know something that will make ya laugh! Honda, get ova here! We're gonna tell him a story!" Jou clapped, Honda sat down next to him and looked at Ryou. "Ok. This is a story to tell a person when they're high." Honda replied, Jou got closer to Ryou.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I stand before you to stand behind you to tell you something I know nothing about." Jou said, Honda cut in.  
  
"Yeah, Next Thursday, which will be Good Friday, there will be a Fathers Day party for mothers only. Admission is free, pay at the door, pull out a chair, sit on the floor."  
  
Ryou blinked. "This isn't funny, just stupid. Oh, look at the time, I got to go uh- feed the turtles, um, see you later Yugi and I'll call you about that job thing." Ryou said then started to walk away at a fast rate, Honda blinked. "Uh, dude, we weren't finished with the story! Phh, talk about impatient!"  
  
Jou waved stupidly, "Okay bud, you go have a good time feedin da turtles!"  
  
Honda patted him on the back and sweatdropped, "You really were born without a brain..."  
  
Meanwhile outside (yeah, they all eat outside), else where, Ryou kicked at the floor angrily. He wanted to be alone at the moment but no one would let him! It wasn't fair! His mind dashed to the events of which Malik had said. 'HE'S MINE! HE MOVED ON! GAH! Bakura belongs to me now!' Ryou screamed inside his head. He took three steps forward then bumped into someone. He looked up.  
  
"Bakura! What the hell was that the other day? What did he mean by you're his and you belong to him? Huh? Huh!!!?!!!" Ryou practically screamed at him, Bakura growled. He seemed really pissed for who knew what reason. Bakura started to walk away but then Ryou got infront of him. "Will you talk to me? Talk to me dammit!" Ryou demanded, Bakura stopped and took his sunglasses off, glaring at Ryou.  
  
"Malik is really screwed up in the head, okay?"  
  
Ryou turned a deep red, this was all frusturating him. "Well, yeah, but tell me something I don't know! Like you two, are you two seeing each other or something? In the past? Right now?"  
  
"We never saw each other! Okay? Just leave me alone right now."  
  
"No! You got me involved and I plan to stay involved! Tell me what is going on, I don't understand any of this! I'm trying to comprehend this stuff but you're not letting me," Ryou glared at Bakura, Bakura started to get angrier.  
  
"Malik is a nut. He's screwed up. He makes things up in his head, and later he get's so confused he doesn't even know what to think and so whatever lies he keeps telling himself, he keeps believing they're real. No, I never went with him, do you even know how we became friends? He killed his cat, he tore that thing up to shreads but still brought it into the clinic! Blood was everywhere, but somehow in that twisted mind of his he thought it was still alive, that it would live. Dammit!" Bakura sat down on the floor, grabbing at his hair, moaning because of the pain that memory caused him.  
  
Ryou's eyes flashed. To imagine someone killing there pet, and still thinking that it was alive and breathing! That was horrible! He'd never treat Mara like that. Bakura continued, "He thought it was still alive, and he wanted us to fix it, but we couldn't because it was long dead. I pulled him to the side and had a talk with him, when it finally hit him that it was dead, he went into tears. I later asked him for his number so that I could contact him later, check up on him. After that, we kept calling each other, I called to check up, he called just to have someone to talk to."  
  
"He's alone?"  
  
"He has nobody. His father killed his mom, he killed his dad, his sister abandond him. So he would call me. I don't even know how he and I became friends, or even why. I even found out he went to the same school as me. So you see, I still keep contacting him, because if I eventually leave him too, the nut might kill himself." Bakura said, Ryou stared at the floor, almost tramatized by hearing this messed up story.  
  
"So is there anything special that you are doing for him?"  
  
"Letting him think we're together, even though I don't think of him as more than a friend." Bakura said.  
  
Ryou blinked away the tears that were newly forming, "So that means- that in public, anywhere he can see us, we can't be 'us,' right? So that means that 'we' don't exist outside our doors?"  
  
That really struck him.  
  
No.  
  
That really ticked him off.  
  
If he had to be quiet about him and Bakura, then there would be no them.  
  
Ryou stood up, pissed. ".....That's bullshit. I can't accept that as an answer. I'm sorry." And with that, Ryou left.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: Bad ending! Gah! Bad ending! Gah! This isn't good! No good! Filth! Ryou is acting like a preppy school girl who just wont disapear! And Bakura's acting- well, like Bakura! Gah!!!!!!!! Please be as so kind to leave review pretty please? Please? Oh you people are hurting my feelings~ I think I'm going to go cry.  
  
Ok. I'm joking.  
  
Not about the review thing though.  
  
So....  
  
Review....  
  
.....Yeah..... 


	12. Chapter 12

IF I OWNED YU-GI-OH! BAKURA WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER AND HE'D KICK MORE ASS! HECK YEAH!  
  
~April Roses~  
  
~Chapter 12~  
  
Amane blinked as she watched Ryou angrily storm away from Bakura. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Something was up, she could tell, but she didn't know if she should get involved. She didn't want people to hate her. She walked to Bakura once Ryou was long gone. He didn't move at all, she could hardly tell that he knew she was there. All of a sudden his lips started to move. "I'm not giving you anymore of those drugs." He said simply, Amane froze. Okay, she was shocked. This was unexpected.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You want to turn into a toothpick? It's not safe, alright? Do the same as me and quit." Bakura muttered, leaving Amane dumbfounded. She didn't understand. She looked at herself. She wasn't THAT skinny, at least not as skinny as she wanted to be.  
  
"No- something has to be bothering you- and I'm not quitting. What's wrong?" Amane asked, by this time Bakura was way past patience. He nearly exploded at her. Didn't they understand? All he wanted was to be alone!  
  
"What is it with you 'Bakura' family members!? Huh? Why don't you get it!? Leave me the fuck alone! Got it? I don't want to be bothered by you stupid chicks, got it! Leave me alone!" Bakura basically screamed then stormed away into the school building. Amane sat there once again dumbfounded then started to cry. Standing up, she wiped the tears from her eyes, even though it was of no use since her tears were flowing like waterfalls. She decided to go find Malik. He would help her. She walked back into he school building and looked everywhere she could, just as she turned the corner she saw Malik sitting on the floor laughing. She walked to him and got on her knees to see what he was laughing at.  
  
"Malik wha-----" Amane couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Malik looked up at her, smiling as nothing was happening. Her eyes zoomed in on his wrist. No. Amane's eyes were glued to him, seeing Malik push at the safety pin which was dug all the way into his wrist. "No- Malik- I thought you understood-" Amane cried then stammered to her feet, dashing off.  
  
"No!!!" She cried, "No, Mal- Bak- why?" She cried hysterically while running, soon tripping on her own foot and crashing on the floor. "Why? I can't believe this- this is all happening too fast! No-" She cried, not bothering to get up. She knew no one would bother to ask her what was wrong. She tried to clear her mind, but more sad thoughts approached her thoughts. Like her old friends back in Britain, how her dad was always gone, that night in the ally, Bakura mentioning those horrible things to her. She couldn't help but wonder, why was this happening to her? Out of all people, why'd it have to be her life? Seeing things, hearing things she didn't want to see or hear! Feelings swarmed her as she tried to get up, soon finding that she couldn't. She was an emotional wreck.  
  
'Why would Malik do that to himself!!?!! How could he- no!!!' Amane shouted in her head, she felt like screaming on the outside. Suddenly a hand touched her back. Amane's head felt to heavy too move on her own so she didn't bother moving it.  
  
"Amane? Amane! Amane!" Ryou said, turning her over. Amane was traumatized, she couldn't move at all. Her hands were clasped together at her chest, her eyes staring up. As she realized who it was that was helping her, tears started falling from her eyes.  
  
After School, at the Bakura residence  
  
Everything was a blur. The blur started to shed light as someone was calling her out from the darkness. "Amane, honey, wake up. Come on Amane, wake up for me. It's daddy, Amane. Please wake up, come on, snap out of it." Yaten said, waiting for his daughter to wake up. Slowly her eyes opened, when she recognized who it was she clung onto him.  
  
"Dad, you said things would get better! They're not! You were wrong! You were wrong! You were wrong! You were wrong! You were wrong! You were wrong!!! I saw Malik try to commit suicide- he was laughing and enjoying it! Bakura doesn't want anything to do with me either!"  
  
Ryou's eyes narrowed. Bakura. He grabbed his jacket then stormed out of the house angry as hell. He wanted to know what he did to his sister. And he was going to find out. To his surprise, Bakura had just pulled into their driveway. Ryou marched up to his car and glared at him. "What the hell did you say to my sister?" Bakura rolled the window down, making his face clear and view able. His eyes were red and puffy. Ryou recognized this. Had Bakura been- crying?  
  
"I came to apologize even though it's completely not like me."  
  
"Phh, is that why you were crying?" Ryou muttered, Bakura's eyes sharpened.  
  
"No. Mind you're own business, I need to talk to your sister." He said and stepped out of his car, Ryou got in front of him. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now. You're the last person she'd want to talk to. And if you want to talk to her that badly then you're going to have to go through me first." Ryou glared daggers at him, Bakura stepped near his car and banged his head on it.  
  
"Not everything has to be about you, you don't need to be involved in everything, Ryou. This happened between me and your sister, friend business, between me and her. Got it?"  
  
"No. It does involve me because I'm her older brother. And for her, I'm asking you to go away."  
  
"And I'm asking you back off." Bakura spat, Ryou shook his head. "No." Bakura narrowed his eyes and shoved Ryou to the floor. "Don't get in my way Ryou. It's business between me and her." Ryou glared at Bakura with hurt eyes. He couldn't believe this! Didn't Bakura like him? Then he remembered the conversation they had earlier. Oh, Bakura didn't like him in public. Ryou still thought that was a load of bull. He watched angrily as Bakura made his way up to the front door and knocked, Yaten answered it.  
  
"Ry- Hello, who are you? ...And why do you look so much like my son?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Is Amane there?" Yaten nodded and called her up, Amane stood in front of the screen door, not opening it. She looked completely out of it. She had no signs of hate or resentment, nothing. Her face was literally blank. Bakura began to speak but was the jerked back. Ryou grabbed Bakura's mane of silver hair, jerking it enough to make Bakura to fall.  
  
"I want you to get away from me, my sister, my cat, my dad- in fact, don't come over here anymore!!!" Ryou shouted bitterly towards Bakura, Amane's eyes widened. She opened the door and stepped out rushing over towards the two. Ryou was on top of Bakura and was punching him like mad. Then Bakura got on top and started beating on Ryou. Of course Bakura was stronger, but Ryou managed to get back on top when Amane grabbed his hair and jerked him, slapping him upside the head too in the process.  
  
"Ryou, get back inside, NOW. This doesn't concern you," She yelled at him, Ryou looked up at Amane, but she gave him no sympathy. Growling and muttering, he walked back into the house and started to stare at them threw the screen door before Yaten pulled him out of the way and shut the wooden door, preventing them from seeing any of the commotion.  
  
"Amane, I wanted to say- tell you that- I didn't really mean those things I said- I was just so frustrated and I took it out on you, what I'm trying to say is- gah, look, I'm apologizing, okay?"  
  
Amane blinked, "What? Uh-okay..." She too could tell he had been crying. She sat down on her knees, between his legs so she could get closer to him. She took his face in her hands and looked in his eyes. "I forgive you. Yeah, I forgive you, but that's not why you came over here for, right?"  
  
Bakura looked down and nodded. "Iie. I... know you saw what Malik had done and wanted to see if you were okay..."  
  
"I'm still getting over it. But it seems it affected you more. Are you okay?" She asked, still looking in his eyes. Bakura nodded. "I'll be alright." He said, taking her hands off of him and standing up, "But I have to get going now. So, yeah, once again, gomen."  
  
"You're still forgiven." She said and watched him pull out of the driveway then drive away. Amane got to her feet and walked out of the dark night and into the house. Yaten looked at her, "You okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think so." Amane said then walked upstairs.  
  
Ryou on the other hand was burning up with hurt, it hurt that Bakura did that to him. It hurt that Bakura didn't want to be seen with him out in public, what hurt more was that Bakura probably wanted nothing to do with him. It all stung. He felt horrible, without saying anything Ryou marched up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. Out of all things, he just wanted to be alone.  
  
He wanted to forget about ever meeting Bakura.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: That's all I'm gonna write for this chapter, okay? Alrighty then. So, uh, yeah, review. Please? Alrighty then. 


	13. Chapter 13

Mob: *let's out a frustrated sigh* (great now I have to explain what went on in the last chapter *growl*) Okay, for some reason you people got it all wrong.  
  
It's your mistake.  
  
Don't like don't read.  
  
Kids, this is a drama/angst I'm writing here!  
  
It's not supposed to be happy, gomen for being harsh, but the world isn't filled with sunshine, all right! Not all stories have a happy ending, y'know? (No it's not the ending) So, I'm going to give you a warning,  
  
it's only going to get worse.  
  
So if you think you can't handle it, then you better leave right now. I don't want to put up with your shitty flames, I spend my time writing this for FREE, so appreciate my updates, even if they are screwed up. Malik is supposed to be a nutcase, so if you don't like then don't read!!!  
  
Okay, you people asked for Marik and now you will get what you've all been waiting for. Wow, I had no idea there were so many Marik fans out there... alright, well, on with the fic.  
  
~April Roses~  
  
~Chapter 13~  
  
Amane yawned and stretched out into her desk, mind scattered. Malik showed up today, his wrist wrapped up in a bondage. He took his seat next to Amane, Amane couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes met hers, it was funny. Malik didn't look like the suicidal type at the moment, his body language was sending out waves that his emotions were neutral. Finally wondering why the blue haired was staring, Malik sat up.  
  
"What?" He said in a sort of bitter tone. Amane slouched, okay, so Malik wasn't in a neutral mood. She quickly looked away, Malik grabbed her shoulder, "No, don't look away, tell me, what are you looking at?"  
  
Amane slumped down, "Nothing, nothing at all Malik. I'm sorry for- staring at you and your wrist- eh-" Amane blurted, she mentally slapped herself, Malik raised his eyebrows, examining his wrist. He slowly unwrapped it and forced Amane to look at the damage he had done to himself, eyes glaring into hers.  
  
"This is what it is. See? No big deal,"  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
She watched Malik wrap his wrist back up and then face the opposite way. She couldn't figure it out. Just as she started off in her own world, Malik tossed something on her desk. Without hesitation, she picked it up and question marks drew from her head. What was on her desk was...a postal stamp? Why the hell would Malik give her a stamp? She wondered, Malik's eyes darted towards hers, "It's more of what you want."  
  
Amane blinked. "Wha?"  
  
Malik shifted his gaze to the front of the room, "You know what I'm talking about, the more of what you want from Bakura but you can't have." He said, Amane looked at the stamp. No way, was this actually some kind of drug? It was just a stamp! Malik must be really losing it. "You lick it. Then it does the rest for you." He muttered, the teacher finally walking inside the classroom, Amane immediately jammed it into the pocket of her skirt. She looked at Malik, "Thanks."  
  
Ryou's classroom  
  
Ryou glared at the wooden desk in front of him. He was angry. He was pissed. He wanted nothing to do with Bakura anymore. That jerk obviously didn't like him anymore, so now Ryou went back to the occasional world, what guys were supposed to do, like girls. Bakura stood in front of his desk, trying to explain. Ryou of course blocked him out. He didn't want to hear what was coming out of the other boys mouth. He knew it would end up hurting him even more.  
  
"Listen to me Ryou,"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ryou-"  
  
"Get away."  
  
"I'm not going to hide it anymore. You've been through enough. I'm going to tell Malik later today." Bakura said, Ryou rolled his eyes and gave a dry laugh. Like he was going to fall for that. Not again. Nope, he was going to as strong as a rock. Bakura still stood there, looking into Ryou's eyes, starting to make Ryou uncomfortable. "I care for you, even though I don't show it. Sure I care for Malik, but not as much as I care for you."  
  
"Who do you like better? Are there others too? Tell me, Bakura, because I'm listening now."  
  
"You."  
  
Ryou looked away immediately, feeling a blush coming on. "No, there's not anyone else. I don't like Malik the way I like you." Ryou looked up now, "Really?" He said, Bakura nodded, Ryou smiled. "I like you too Bakura." Ryou said, smiling even more.  
  
Amane's classroom  
  
The teacher walked out of the classroom. Amane looked over at Malik, "Hey, Malik!"  
  
"Meh?"  
  
"Meet me in the hallway on the way to lunch, I need to talk to you, okay?" Amane said, Malik nodded. The bell rang, the students were then dismissed to go to lunch. The two scurried their ways past the other students and met in the middle of the hall. Malik looked up, "So, what's up?"  
  
"I know someone who cares about you," Amane said, Malik scratched his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said nobody cared about you, well, I say you're wrong. I care about you, alot, but there is another that cares about you even more, in a different way."  
  
"Bakura," Malik replied, Amane shook her head. "No. His name is Marik, do you recall him?" She asked, Malik stopped to think. Marik, oh yeah, that guy.... Amane dashed ahead, looking back to make sure Malik was following her. Sure enough, he was. He wondered, what does Marik want now? Malik ran after her, she suddenly came to a stop and turned the corner sharply, making Malik think that she was way ahead. He'd be sure enough to run into Marik by chance. Matchmaker Amane. Yep. Oh, how she was proud of her sneaky abilities. Malik scanned the students but he could not find that damn girl!  
  
'I don't understand that chick,' Malik though and stomped on ahead, eventually finding Marik. He walked up to him, "Where's Amane?" He pouted, Marik shrugged. "I dunno, she told me to meet her here." He replied, Malik glared at anyone who dared look his way. It hit Malik's brain. Amane told him to meet her in the hall, she told Marik to meet her in the hall as well, so far, the only person missing was Amane. His eyes widened at the exact time Marik's did, they looked at each other.  
  
"Eww!!!!" Both said and took a step back.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that girl!" Malik stomped, Marik rolled his eyes. "Well, you know,.......- me first!!!" The two dashed down the halls, looking every corner for the girl. Finally they spotted her. Marik grabbed her by the arm, "EXPLAIN WOMAN!" He tightened his grip when Amane tried to move.  
  
"Face it! You guys like each other, you'd make a good couple, blah blah blah, you know the rest. You both torture yourselves, you look exactly alike, and I know you two care about each other. So kiss, get together, be happy! And DON'T hurt yourselves anymore!" She said, shoving Marik's hand off of her arm and walking away. Malik looked at the floor, Marik stared at him. Malik's eyes slowly came up to meet Marik's. They both stared at each other.  
  
"Nah." Both said then walked together to the cafeteria.  
  
Amane pouted, she was screwing up everything she was doing! Was she just born to lose? Gah, she didn't like this. She sat down next to her usual group. Even though she was a grade younger than everyone at the table she still fit in. Bakura grinned, "About time you showed up." He said, Amane looked at him. Okay, what was he up to? Mai played around with her food with a plastic fork, not paying attention, seeing if the food was edible. Amane still kept her eyes on Bakura. Bakura handed her a paper with an address on it.  
  
"Show up here at 7:00."  
  
She looked at it, recognizing the address. "The Turtle Game Shop?...." She sweat dropped. Was this where everyone hung out around these days? Hmm, what was going on? Marik and Malik sat down next to Bakura. Marik's eyes darted to Bakura, "You told her already?' Bakura nodded. Marik sighed. "Just show up, okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh, okay," She said then poked at her food with a fork, copying Mai.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Ryou said, sitting down next to Jou and in front of Honda. Yugi looked up and gave his usual smile. "The other day you offered me a job at the Kame Game shop, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh, yes, do you want it?" Yugi asked, Ryou nodded.  
  
"Yeah, my dad said I had to. I still need to pay off those damages I made on my dad's car. He's outta town right now, so he doesn't have an idea that I still don't have a job. He's supposed to come home tomorrow to celebrate Amane's birthday," He took a swig of his coke then tapped at the table, bored. Jou jumped, "Tomorrow's ya sista's b-day?"  
  
"You didn't know that Jou? Yeah, the rest of the gang (who usually sits at another table) is having the 'surprise' party for her at the gameshop. Jee, I didn't know you were that slow." Yugi joked, Jou slumped.  
  
"Le'me 'lone."  
  
Later After School  
  
Amane waited impatiently for Ryou to get out of the school building. What the heck was taking that boy so long? Sheesh. Amane tapped her foot, debating on whether to go in and get him. After about a 5 minute wait, ryou came out trying to look as dull as ever. He had just found out about the part today. He was her brother, and even he didn't know about the surprise party. He couldn't show his excitement because it'd ruin the 'surprise.' "Finally, about time Ryou. You old lady." She snapped, Ryou looked up.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Amane blinked. Ah, it wasn't important. She just wanted to get home and change, then see why they were all acting so weird. Minutes later the two arrived at the place they call home and entered it, each marching straight up to their rooms. Amane ran to her closet and picked out a red shirt and a long black skirt with chains on both. She then placed her black boots on her feet and put her screw earrings on. She walked out and went downstairs. Ryou walked out of his room and followed her downstairs wearing a black shirt and baggy black jeans with chains hanging down. Amane smirked.  
  
"Gothy, much?"  
  
"...Whatever, c'mon."  
  
"Wait- where are you going?"  
  
"Out. You're coming with me. Come on!" Ryou said, grabbing her hand and rushing her out of the house. "Wait- Ryou! I have to go to the gameshop!" She complained, Ryou shook his head. "Really? That's where I'm headed, to apply for a job there, you too? C'mon." He dragged her forward, Amane was getting ticked by the minute. She decided not to argue anymore because Ryou was plainly not listening to her. At last they approached the Kame Game Shop. Amane stepped in front of Ryou and turned the knob to the door.  
  
Figures leapt out from the dark and screamed at her. "Surprise!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: Yeah, I know, this chapter was LAME but I needed some stalling for what's going to happen later. What will happen to Amane? Will her dad find her secret stash of weed? Does Amane even smoke weed? Will Marik and Malik get hitched (hook up's more like it) XD XD XD. Will Ryou be in trouble for no apparent reason? Stick around to see what happens. 


	14. Chapter 14

Mob: Okay, questions, questions, questions. Okay, first one, how come everyone but Ryou knew about the party? Hmm... oh yeah, because they simply forgot to tell him! Yeah, I know, these people have no idea what they are doing, right? Oh well, one with the fic! This is gonna be a very LONG LONG LONG chappie, oh yeah, it has a lemon scene but it's so poor that it shouldn't even be considered a 'lemon,' because well- oh, here I go again mumbling on- eee- alright. On with the fic.  
  
April Roses  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Figures popped out of the dark and screamed at her. "Suprise!" Amane screamed back. What the hell!?!!!! She sure as heck wasn't expecting this. Jou popped up, scratching his head, a little bit confused. "Happy Birthday?" He said, giving Amane the big clue that this was a surprise party, not them just popping out of the dark to scare the jeebers out of her. Ryou smiled. Amane let out a sigh and walked in, where Bakura grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the room. He smirked. "You think you've been to parties before? Hmmph, well, just see how we like to run parties." Bakura warned, Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dude, you're over reacting." He said, Malik kicked him just for the heck of it. Amane rolled her eyes. Ryou walked in and joined the whole group, Yugi came into view, he had been hiding in the corner. He spoke up, "We have to move this downstairs in the basement since Grandpa's a party pooper and won't let me throw this gig up here. So come'on, blind fold her!" Mai grabbed a red velvet scarf and quickly tied it around Amane's eyes before she could object to such trickery. She started feeling around. Mai leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Trust us, we won't push you off a cliff,"  
  
"Aww, ruin my fun, don't you!?" Marik joked, Malik once again kicked him.  
  
The group began to lead the girl down the steps and into the basement where they shoved her in and sat her in a chair. All was silent except for faint whispers and giggles. She wondered what they were up to now. Suddenly Jou untied the blind fold and removed it, her sighting coming back to reveal this HUGE white frosted cake. Jou's eyes gleamed at the food, he then dashed for it, accidentally knocking Amane's left cheek into the cake. The room went silent. Amane sat up and touched her face with her neatly manicured nails, looking to see the evidence. She looked up at Jou, without a seconds notice she pulled him forward, shoving his whole face into the cake. Marik growled, "Sure, ruin the cake for all of us!"  
  
Malik kicked him again, Marik spun around, "Will you quit that!?"  
  
"Will you quit acting stupid!?"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Well, make me stop kicking you!" Malik snapped back, Marik grew a devilish grin. He shoved the boy backwards, making him loose his balance. He fell back.  
  
SPLOOSH!  
  
Cake went flying everywhere, hitting the group and other anonymous objects. Malik looked up at Marik who was laughing, as well as everyone else. Malik swung his foot across Marik's ankle, making the boy fall as well. Before long, the two boys were tossing and tumbling in a weird cake fight and the others joined in too. It was strange for them all, none of them had had a cake fight for a long time, since they were kids. It was different now, they were teens, they HAD to act grown up, they didn't know why, it was like an unwritten law they all had to follow. Well, today that rule was totally destroyed. Bakura grabbed a piece of cake and looked at Ryou, Ryou frowned.  
  
"No-"  
  
SPLOOSH. Ryou now felt the cake all in his face. He wiped the excess cake off from his cheek and smeared it all over Bakura's shirt. Bakura playfully punched him then the two continued with their little fight. Jou started eating the fallen cake from the floor, Mai made a pained expression. "Oh Jou, that's gross!" She nagged at him, Jou rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "10 second rule, duh!" He joked, Mai sighed then walked away. Amane joined in with Bakura and Ryou in the cake fight, Yami carefully dodged flying cake by hiding behind a lamp. Suddenly Yugi popped up from behind him, both hands full of mushed up cake. Then he made his move. Yugi shoved his hands and smeared all the cake into Yami's hair, Yami spun around to see who the culprit was.  
  
"Yugi!" He growled.  
  
Yugi smiled innocently, "What is it, Yami?"  
  
Yami growled then pouted, "That look ain't going to fool me anymore! 'What is it, Yami?' Phh, you little midget!" Yami flung to him but Yugi easily dodged, Yami hit the wall. "You evil person."  
  
"Yup." Yugi grinned.  
  
Later they had all cleaned up a certain space in the middle of the room big enough to where they could all sit down in a circle. Mai sat down with a couple of plastic bags. Everyone stared at her, she sighed. "The Drinking Game!" She said, Bakura moaned. He had just gotten over a hangover from the day before. Now he was going to get another one? Usually he would love to drink a bottle, but not today. He felt like going home and not actually barfing for once. He looked over at Ryou, who was talking to Amane. Malik, who saw Bakura staring at the boy, nudged him. Ryou looked up at Bakura, Bakura eyed him suggestively. Ryou cocked his head trying to understand what Bakura was doing. Did he have something in his eye? Or was he- OH!!! That! He sure as heck got it now. Bakura got up and walked over to him, tapping Ryou on the shoulder. Ryou got up and started to walk out with him, Mai looked up.  
  
"Huh? Guys, where you going? You can't diss the b-day girl! It's just not right!"  
  
Bakura gave a annoyed smile, "I really need to talk to Ryou...."  
  
"Go ahead. Just go, the rest of us will sit here and get high." Amane held a thumbs up sign, Mai corrected her. "Drunk." She said, Amane looked at her, "Oh, whatever."  
  
Bakura held Ryou's hand and pulled him out from the basement and into the gameshop. He looked around. No sign of the old geezer. Ryou looked at him, "Bakura, what is it you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. What? Bakura shoved him against the wall and crushed his face onto his, entwining in a long kiss. The two parted for breath then attached themselves again like magnets. Ryou felt around Bakura's back, loving the feeling of his warmth. They parted once again. Ryou grinned, "And what was that for?" "Haven't kissed in a while, ever since, well... you know."  
  
Ryou nodded then slung his arm around Bakura, pulling him closer to him. The two once again joined at the lips. Soon Ryou crashed to the floor, pulling Bakura down with him, the two still conjoined at the mouth, not stopping for breath. Suddenly the door to the basement swung open, footsteps approaching them. The figure stopped in astonishment.  
  
"Dude! You're like, dudes! You can't do that!" Jou said through his fit of giggling laughter. Honda came up after him, swaying from side to side. "What's the matter- whoa........holy poop...." Honda said, Jou pointed at them. "Look at 'em go!!!" Jou laughed then passed out on the floor. Honda belched then looked at the two. "Get a room!"  
  
Bakura stood up, Ryou looked at him. "Wh-"  
  
"He's right, we should continue this in private." Bakura said, grabbing his hand and shoving him up. Ryou felt edgy about being alone in a room with Bakura. What if it went past far then kissing? Worse, what if someone else caught them? Bakura glared at Honda, "You. You saw nothing. Got that?"  
  
"Huh? Hai, yeah, whatever, sure."  
  
"What about him?" Bakura looked down at Jou who was dead asleep. Honda waved his hand, "Nah, he won't remember...gotta go...home................." Honda mumbled then passed out, falling on top of Jou. There was an 'omf' then nothing. Bakura pulled Ryou up towards the stairs. Ryou stopped. Bakura looked back. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Uh. Well... are we gonna....you know...."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Ryou turned red, "Oh! You know what I mean! Don't you make me say it," he spat, Bakura stopped. He shrugged his shoulder. "I don't see why not. Why? You don't want to?" Ryou nodded. "I didn't say that. If I'm going to do this, then I need more alcohol..." Ryou felt his forehead then marched down the stairs to the basement. Bakura groaned. Oh, he was so close. Whatever. He followed Ryou back down to the party, where everyone was either passed out or missing in action. There was banging on the closet door.  
  
"You fucking lunatics! You better let me fucking out this is so not right I'm gonna kick your sorry asses if I ever get out of here but don't worry because I will and I will kick your asses until they bleed and you cry 'mercy' but that still won't stop me because I won't listen to your stupid prayers and cries and sobs then I'll throw you out to the curb yeah that's right I'll kick your bloody asses to the street get outta my house I swear I'll-"  
  
"YUGI! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M IN HERE TOO!"  
  
"That's exactly why I want out, Yami! Aggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! RAPE! AGH! Don't TOUCH me! GAH! RAPE!RAPE! RAPE!!!!" Yugi screamed from inside the closet, Mai was bursting with laughter. Terrorizing people was her thing. Marik was passed out, Malik leaning on his shoulder, too also unconscious. Amane hiccuped. She looked at Ryou.  
  
"Hey Ryou, that was a long *hic* talk! *hic* What the hell were you doing?"  
  
"Bathroom?"  
  
"*Hic* Uh huh okay....ouch, my head hurts, this must be what it feels like to have a hang over... cool..." Ryou sweat dropped and flopped down on a bean bag chair. He started to take a swig of vodka but was interrupted by a thud. Amane was all sprawled out on the floor. Mai looked up at Bakura seductively.  
  
"There's a room upstairs to the left..."  
  
"Hmm... You know, you're right! C'mon Ryou," Bakura grinned, Mai frowned. Yugi from inside the closet screamed. "Dammit Bakura if you don't stay out of my room I swear I'll kick the shit outta you too! AGGHHHHHH! AGGGHHHHH! AGGGHHH!!!!" He screamed, Yami growled.  
  
"YUGI! SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR INSIDES AND GRIND YOUR BONES SO THEY WON'T EVER FIND A BODY!"  
  
"Meep." Yugi quickly quitted. Bakura took Ryou's hand, "C'mon." He said, Ryou got up and followed him. Mai made a disgusted face.  
  
"Eww... stop it, you're guys... that's just wrong.... *hic*" Mai mumbled, Bakura looked back at her. "You wanna know the perfect part about it?" She held up a brow, asking 'What the hell are you talking about?' Bakura grinned. "He won't get pregnant." Mai made an even more disgusted face. That was too much for her. "Oh yeah, make sure Amane doesn't go up."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Uh.... a purple lollipop?" Bakura said. Mai nodded. "Whatever, just get out of my sight before I puke." He nodded and took Ryou back up the stairs and into the gameshop. Once in the gameshop, they took the second plight of stairs and went up that one and into another just random room. The two spared no time. Within an instant the two were on the bed making out madly, Ryou whined. "And who said you get to be on top?"  
  
"Me. Shh." Bakura said then crushed his mouth against Ryou's. Ryou moaned and blushed madly as Bakura's hand subconsciously slipped under his shirt, feeling all around Ryou's chest. Ryou started jumping and getting edgy, Bakura pulled away from him and blinked. "Wait...don't tell me Ryou's ticklish, come on," He said brushing his own bangs out of the way so he could see. Ryou looked down.  
  
"Well...yes..." He looked up to only see that Bakura had grown a dangerously evil grin. It probably hit him that telling Bakura he was ticklish was a mistake. Bakura plunged closer to Ryou and started feeling his chest again, examining his weak spots and gently barely touching the flesh. Ryou jumped. "Ah- Bakura! Stop-" He said but had not even the chance to finish his sentence for Bakura crushed their mouths together again.  
  
Meanwhile at the empty Bakura residence  
  
Riiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
Beep.  
  
Yatens voice: You've reached the bakura residence-  
  
Amane:Sorry we're not home but if you'll leave you-  
  
*crashing and something falling* Heygimmethat!Noway!Isaidgiveittome!!!  
  
Ryou:name and number we'll be sure to-  
  
Amane: Call you right back!  
  
Yaten: Leave a message at the-  
  
Amane: BEEP!  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
The answering machine replied, then Yaten's voice came on. "Hello, Ryou? Amane? Anyone there? Hmm... guess not. Well, anyway, I imagine that you will hear this message. I will be coming home early and will be coming home tomorrow for my Amane's birthday. So expect to see me tomorrow. If in case I'm not able to make it tomorrow for my little girls 17th, Happy Birthday Amane. Love you both, bye."  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Back at the gameshop  
  
Amane groaned then forced herself to sit up. She felt horrible. Her head ached tremendously, she now felt the urge to puke but refused it away. She looked around the room. Marik and Malik were sleeping peacefully, (although she was sure the alcohol did it to them) both nestled up. She smiled. Cute. She noticed Honda and Jou were gone as well. Mai was dumping the items out of her purple purse, looking for her nail file. "Damn. Where is it?"  
  
"Yu? Baku? Eh, don't tell me Ryou left without me,"  
  
"No, he's still here upstai-" Mai's eyes widened. Damn. "Uh-oh...." She said, Amane nodded. "What? Ryou's still here? Where?" Mai nodded her head quickly and waved her hands. "Nothing! It was nothing! Yea! He left! He's not here! Never mind what I said, I'm still drunk,"  
  
Amane got to her knees then got on her feet, only to fall back down due to the dizziness. Whatever, she wanted to get out. She started to crawl up the stairs, Mai sighed. Well, she had to find out sooner or later. 'Let's just hope they didn't go all the way,' She looked at her watch.  
  
"WAHH? It's only been 15 minutes since they left, of course they couldn't- GAH! This is just too much!" She cried.  
  
Amane crawled into the gameshop and collapsed onto her stomach. Without moving, she looked around and spotted the stairs. "Maybe he went to the bathroom," She mumbled and got back on her knees then actually managed to get to her feet. She slowly up climbed the stairs, now finding herself standing in a hall. "Which ones the bathroom?" She tried to take another step bet stumbled, she clung onto doorknob and forced herself back up. "Ryou....I want to go home now....where are you?"  
  
The two boys were still conjoined at the mouth, each rolling over, trying to get on top. Neither would give in. Suddenly they rolled completely off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thug.  
  
Amane's head jerked to the left where she thought she heard someone fall. 'Maybe he's in there.' She thought to herself and started to walk toward the door. Her hand grabbed the knob.  
  
Ryou quickly got control and managed to get on top of Bakura, the two still swapping spit. Ryou jerked back when he spotted light slowly coming in from a crack of the door. Bakura quickly turned his head, his eyes widened. Amane stood there dumbfounded. Ryou dashed to his feet and ran to the door toward Amane, but she quickly slammed it shut and ran off. Bakura sat up.  
  
"Shit!" He said, burying his face in his left hand. Ryou swiftly opened the door and ran after Amane who was struggling to get down the stairs without killing herself from the hangover she still had. Ryou grabbed her, she spun around and punched him in the shoulder, the two fell and collapsed down the stairs. Once hitting the flat floor Amane got up on her feet and dashed to the door.  
  
"Amane, wait!"  
  
She stopped, hand still on the knob. "What you saw-"  
  
"It wasn't a mistake," She snapped bitterly. "It was the truth. What I saw was the truth. What hurts is that I never knew it before." Her voiced started to crack. "How could I not see it? My own brother, how could I not see, that you were gay?" She looked back behind her down at Ryou who was still on the floor. "Well surprise Ryou, because I'm not blind anymore."  
  
Bakura ran to the beginning of the staircase leading down, "Amane-"  
  
She looked at him, opened the door, then left. She had to get home. Damn her father for never getting her a car. It was dark, it was late, and God only knew what possibly could happen to her this time. She didn't want a repeat of what happened after she tried going home from her job. No. She learned from that. That's how everyone get's trapped. They have a miserable day, the go try going home only to find that it's dark outside. They don't care, and somehow they always manage to take a wrong turn and walk into an alley where a murderer or a rapist are hiding. She turned back to look at the gameshop. No! What was she thinking? She couldn't ask them for a ride because they were all passed out. Everyone had had some kind of alcohol in them and they could easily crash. She though as she rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears. Everyone had gotten drunk. Everyone. Everyone except- her eyes brightened and she turned for the door but quickly pulled away from the handle. She couldn't go back in their, not where her homosexual brother was. She quickly and quietly walked around the house. Since there was a basement, there had to be some kind of window for quick escape. She quickly spotted it then got to her knees and stretched out across the grass. She pushed the window open the swung in, landing on her feet but falling to her knees. Mai glanced up.  
  
"?"  
  
Amane didn't answer her, all she did was push her out of the way of the closet supposedly where Yami and Yugi were locked up. She turned the knob, it easily opened. Amane sweat dropped. Blondes. Yugi had fallen asleep, Yami was huddled up in a corner with his knees to his chest. He looked dead tired. "Amane?"  
  
"Yami, can you drive me home? Please?" She asked, Yami rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure." She helped him up and together the two climbed through the escape window and exited. Yami took his keys out then walked over to his motorcycle. He got on the patted the seat behind him, "Hop on and hold onto my waist, don't let go for any reason, got it?"  
  
"Yes." She climbed on and wrapped her arms around Yami's waist, Yami started the engine kicked the kick stand then drove off.  
  
As soon as Amane got to her house she thanked Yami, waved to him, then unlocked the door, immediately closing it behind her. She tossed her keys on the coffee table beside the door and dashed up to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. She fell onto the white rug and sobbed, burying her face in her hands. She couldn't believe this. After all this time of knowing Ryou- wait- she sobbed even harder. Truth was, she didn't really know Ryou. Back in Britain she did her thing and he did his. She cared nothing about him. Why? Because he was the geek and she was the popular one of the family. She had tons of friends, he had none. She looked at where she was now. Now he had the friends, and now she was the lonely one. She got to her feet and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Ryou wasn't alone...she was. She couldn't take it. Ryou. Ryou. Her older brother- like other guys? She thought of Malik and Marik.  
  
"How come you don't have a problem with them? They're gay too."  
  
Amane shook her head, "No! That's different!" She shouted back at herself.  
  
"Oh? Is it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"In my eyes, it's the same."  
  
"It isn't!"  
  
"Why are you having a hard time admitting this? Is it because you're afraid of the truth? Are you afraid? What's the matter Amane? Oh, not so tough anymore now are you? Face it Amane, things have changed, whether you like it or not!"  
  
Amane grabbed her hair and shook her head. "NO! They haven't! They're the same!!!"  
  
"Denial."  
  
"It is not denial!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're lying to yourself."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, anyone looking at it from a different perspective would see a lunatic screaming at a mirror. Only she could her the replies. Something inside Amane was speaking out. Her inner voice. That's what it was. And she didn't like it. Not one bit. She bit her lip and clenched her fist.  
  
"No. YOU shut up. YOU listen. So what if your brother is gay? Big deal! He's still the same person! That will never change. That's the thing that never changed. So what I'm asking is this? Why do you not like it? Is it because your afraid? Is it because you've found out the hard way that you're not in charge anymore? Have you forgotten that YOU'RE the YOUNGER ONE? Or are you afraid that you're not-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amane screamed then slammed her fist in the mirror. Tiny lines and streaks started to appear in the shape of a spider Webb. She looked back at her reflection. She was still there. "NO-MORE- QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed once again and flung both her fists at the broken mirror, breaking it into tiny little pieces. She unlocked the door and flung out into the hall and into her room where she slammed the door immediately. She dashed for her bed and landed in the middle, grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it. It was then where she started screaming and crying even worse.  
  
Ryou walked into the house and tossed his keys on the coffee table next to Amane's. He looked up the stairs and at her door with a painful hurt look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, only, nothing came out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: Ack. This took so frickin' long. But hey, I updated right? Sorry, not much of a lemon scene (wasn't even a lemon), not much of a party.  
  
And that part where Amane was screaming at the mirror.  
  
Kind of confusing, eh?  
  
She was talking to herself. Okay, imagine her not talking. Not moving. But her image in the mirror was speaking, mouth moving. Yes, it was all her imagination. Email me if you completely did not understand that part. mistrissofbakura@dbzmail.com  
  
R&R 


	15. Chapter 15

Mob: The next chapter! At last! Right! Now on with the fic!  
  
Me+yugioh=nada.  
  
You figure out the math.  
  
April Roses~  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Ryou looked through his dresser. He found nothing. He looked under his bed. Nothing. Finally steamed, he got angry. "Amane! Did you take my brush again without asking?" Usually the younger girl would have replied in an angry tone, thinking or saying that he blamed her for everything but this time was different. She didn't respond at all. Ryou really wanted his brush. He knew Amane was angry at him, he knew it was her birthday today, but she had no right to take what was his. Screw her birthday. He wanted his brush dammit! He stormed into her room, "Give me the brush---...A-amane- what are you doing?" He said, eyeing the ciggarette in her mouth.  
  
She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Don't you ever knock?"  
  
"What are you doing with a ciggarette in your mouth?!" He glared at her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you gay?" She laughed when Ryou turned red. Amane threw the brush on the floor. "It's what you came for, right? Do me a favor Ryou and mind your own business from now on- oh, and if you tell Dad I swear to the Gods above I will kill you."  
  
Ryou glared at her even more. Was she critizing him? "I don't need this,"  
  
"Why not, Ryou? You gay freak? Wait till everyone hears that my older brother scams on guys," She said in a dry tone, Ryou froze then looked her dead in the eye. "This is harrassment. Something you're not capable of."  
  
"Sure I am."  
  
"Why are you taking drugs Amane? If you're trying to prove something to me then it's not working. What would posess you to do something like this?"  
  
"Isn't life full of little questions?" She kicked the door closed, shutting it in Ryou's face.  
  
Later that night  
  
Ryou tried not to let it bother him, about what had happened earlier. His own sister joined the crowd- the crowd that would one day end up killing themselves. He didn't want to even think of Amane dead, no matter how pissed at her he was and she at him. 'Should I tell Dad?....Dammit! I don't know! I was never expecting something like this to happen!'  
  
Riiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiing-  
  
"Nani? I'm busy right now-" Ryou said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Doing?" Bakura asked suspiciously.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
Bakura chuckled, "Well, that's a first." He smiled, remembering the time Ryou had ran off and almost ended up drowning. "What about?"  
  
"Is there a reason to this phonecall?"  
  
"Hai. Glad you're picking up on your Japanese." Bakura smiled, knowing he was irritating the other boy. Oh how he loved being him! Ryou growled, "You called to congradulate me on my Japanese?"  
  
"No. Just wanted to chat."  
  
"Since when do you 'chat'?" Ryou said teasingly, laying down in a comfortable position. He could also sense Bakura's emotion. "Grrgh, you know what I mean! I just wanted to talk to you!" Ryou tilted his head.  
  
"Well, you have my attention."  
  
"...How's Amane? You know, after what happened-"  
  
"You know, I really don't give a crap about her right now. If she can't accept us then she can't accept us. Off with her." Ryou remarked, Bakura blinked. "Are you sure? You think she's okay? I mean, what if she went all suicidal and is killing herself at this very moment?"  
  
"Nah, Amane wouldn't do that." Ryou said, still a bit disturbed at what he caught her doing.  
  
"Mmm...okay,"  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Can I hang up now?" Ryou teased, Bakura growled. "Well that would blow the whole reason to why I called you!" Bakura shouted into the phone, Ryou held the phone away from his ear and could clearly hear his words. Ryou looked in the kitchen and saw the mess of dishes from the past week. He didn't know when his father would be home, but he feared soon. (note: He never checked the answering machine) He held onto the phone with his shoulder. "Well, I'm busy right now but I'll listen, how's that?"Ryou said when all of a sudden he heard a car door slam.  
  
His heart stopped.  
  
He quickly walked to the window and peaked out, then froze. What was Dad doing home so early? The one thing that he could think of was Amane. "Are you listening to me? Ryou? You said I had your attention and you're not even listening!"  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura but I'm going to have to call you later. Ok? Bai." Ryou slammed the phone down on the reciever and fled to Amane's room, slamming the door wide open. "Ryou!!! I told you to-"  
  
"Give me that!" Ryou snatched the ciggarette out of her mouth.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled, trying to grab it back.  
  
"What is yours?! Dad's home you idiot!!!"  
  
"Ryou, Amane I'm back!" Yaten called out to them as he entered the house. He took his coat and hat off and hung it on the rack. He gently placed his briefcase on the couch and dug his keys into his pocket. He observed the living room and kitchen which were combined together. 'Looks like someone got a little lazy,' He sighed and walked back outside to his car, leaving the door to the house open. Yaten opened the trunk and hauled out his suitcase, taking it back into the house. As soon as that was finished he walked upstairs to check on where his so called 'lazy' children were.  
  
He looked in Ryou's room. Empty.  
  
He walked over to Amane's room and stopped, seeing the two fighting over something.  
  
Amane let go of Ryou, causing him to fall. "Dad! What are you doing home so early?"  
  
"I left a message," he sighed. "What is it you two are fighting over now?"  
  
"NOTHING!" Both shouted, Yaten jumped.  
  
"It has to be something, now let me see." Amane let go of the ciggarette and forced it into Ryou's hand, immediately drawing back, trying to act hurt. Ryou blinked. Wait- was he just tricked? That little sneak! Yaten looked at him and asked him to show him the object. Ryou squinted his eyes and opened his hand, slowly revealing the object. Yaten froze while blood rushed to his face, anger pinning him every inch. Amane blinked then clung onto Yaten's arm, "I tried to stop him Dad! I really did! And now, he was forcing m to take it but he wouldn't take no for an answe! He was trying to kill me!!!" She cried, Ryou sat back stunned. How- could she do that?! Here he was trying to protect her and there she was, accusing him of doing srugs! This was ridiculous! Surely his dad would see that, he of the two, was most innocent! Yaten turned to face him, his face cringed. "Ryou-"  
  
"I tried to take it away from him, but he wouldn't let go." Amane sniffled then hid behind Yaten. Yaten looked at Ryou with no sympathy. "Ryou, what the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"Nothing bec-"  
  
"EXACTLY! That was exactly what was going on in that empty brain of yours!" Yaten yelled, Ryou felt like laughing. Empty? He was an A student, his head wasn't empty! Yaten knew this too, of course. "Is this a cry for attention? Is this your fucked up version of saying you want attention!?!!!"  
  
"Wha? No- I-"  
  
"Then why the hell would you do this? I know you hated the idea of moving here, but really, you'd go this far to tell me that?!?! Well I got news for you son, I didn't like it either, but I had no fucking choice! Why? Because I have a family to support God dammit!"  
  
"No- I didn't do it-"  
  
"Stop lying Ryou! You know you were forcing me to take it just before dad arrived! You just hate it that my life was and always will be better than yours! Really, Ryou, you're really pathetic." Amane snapped, Yaten raised a hand at her to tell her to shut her trap. She looked at him with a look that just screamed 'how dare you do that to me.' Her eyes darted to Ryou's, full of humor and intrest. Ryou winced. Amane was actually enjoying this! She was using this for some kind of sick amusement! Ryou finally lost it. His sister accused him when in fact that she was the one who had been smoking, and now, his Dad thought that he was lonely and wanted attention! He felt like he had been hit by a truck. It hurt so bad. His dad believed Aman- but not him. Why? Just by looking at Amane and him, sure as hell you could see which one was guilty.  
  
"Dad- I-"  
  
"Get out of my sight."  
  
Boom. Pain struck his heart like thunder.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I came home to spend quality time with my two children on my daughter's special day, but I can't. No child of mine would do that. Ryou, you don't know half the damage smoking does to you, do you?" Yaten asked. Ryou knew what it did, but he couldn't tell Yaten because he'd think he was trying to be smart. And for Amane's sake. She needed to know. "I don't know what to do with you. Ryou, you're the big brother, you're supposed to be setting an example! As of right now, what kind of example do you think your setting for Amane?"  
  
"STOP IT!" Ryou shouted. Amane glared at him.  
  
"I'm sure glad 'I' never did drugs," She said, at that moment Ryou could've beat the living hit out of her.  
  
"If you would just liste-"  
  
"No T.V, no phone, no leaving the house, no seeing those friends of yours. No nothing. You understand me?" Ryou started to sob. He wanted to tell him the truth, he really did, but he couldn't. "Stop your crying! You brought it amoung yourself!" Yaten yelled, making Ryou sob even harder.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMMIT!"  
  
"LISTEN!?!! TO YOU? Ryou, I am WAY beyond the point of listening to you right now!"  
  
"I didn't do it! Dammit! I didn't do it! Why won't you listen to me dammit? Just listen to me! Gah! You people are the worst family a person could EVER have!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll bet if Mom was here she'd believe me, she'd give me the chance to explain!"  
  
Yaten frowned, "You're mother's not here, now is she? Who's the parent? Me or you? Me." He snapped, Ryou cried face down on the floor, fists clenching the carpet. He glanced at Amane. All of him hurt- ached, but what made it worse- Amane was totally unphased by this...  
  
Later  
  
"Big bro, can I come in?"  
  
"No." Ryou answered automatically. "Don't you want to talk about what happened, Ryou?"  
  
"What? About the fact that you're a lier? Go away." 'Go to hell is more like it.'  
  
"Ryou---"She said when he opened the door, glaring at her. "Face it, the only reason you lied was to save your sorry fat ass and because you were mad." Amane frowned and shoved Ryou to the ground and entered is room, closing the door behind her. "Mad about what!?!?!"  
  
"You know what about." Amane stopped to think. Suddenly the scene where she caught Ryou and Bakura making out played in her mind. "Like you couldn't let me forget about that!"  
  
"Forget? What? No! It happened just yesterday, it's still fresh in your mind! You're jealous that I have Bakura and you don't, that's why you lied. As far as I know, I don't have a sister."  
  
"Damn you, Ryou!"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, I don't know you so I shouldn't be talking to you since you are a stranger." Ryou said, shoving her to the floor. From outside the room you could hear the noises of thuds, screams, and things breaking. Yaten ran up to the room and opened the door. Amane leapt up, "Daddy! I wanted to say to Ryou that I felt sorry and stuff then he just attacked me! And look-" Amane stopped, raised her hand which revealed a bag of white powder. Yaten was rozen stiff, so was Ryou. 'No...This can't be happening. No!'  
  
"Ryou-" Yaten said, Amane was goin to pat Ryou on the shoulder with fake sympathy but Ryou quickly scooted away. Damn, she was taking advantage of his weakness! He had to do something!  
  
"It wasn't me," First mistake. Denial.  
  
"Then who did Ryou? Who?!"  
  
"Amane," Second mistake. Blaming someone else. "No. No. No. No. No. No. Why would Amane take them? She wouldn't do anything to hurt me or you."  
  
Ryou scoffed, "Oh, but I would?!? Tell me dad, why would you think that? Is it because she's younger!?" Ryou shouted, remembering all the times he got in trouble for something he didn't do. "Do you not trust me!?"  
  
"......."  
  
Ouch. That hurt. "DAMMIT! You always take HER side! Sure, take the younger ones side! Never listen to the older one! Never believe the older one! No!No!No!" Ryou ran to his shelf, taking a pair of scissors and sitting down on his rolly-chair. He started crying hysterically, shouting things out in a mimicking tone. "Amane wouldn't do anything to hurt me or you! Amane wouldn't! Ryou did it! Ryou-did-it!!!" He screamed, rising the scissors up. Yaten dashed down to Ryou, Amane frozen in pure shock and horror.  
  
Yaten and Ryou fought over the scissors. "Amane wouldn't hurt us! She wouldn't hurt us! I don't trust you Ryou! I believe the younger one, Ryou!!! Believe me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou screamed, losing his grip over the scissors and Yaten letting go. The scissors flung across the room and stabbed into the wall.  
  
"Ryou-that's enough. Stop."  
  
Ryou brought his face to Yatens, full of tears, "Why won't you believe me, Dad?" He said in an almost un audible whisper.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital. Come on, get up." Yaten said, Ryou stayed down. "Get.up.now." Ryou still refused to give up, suddenly, Yaten grew very tired of it and yanked Ryou's arm. Ryou fell off the chair and onto the floor where his father then started dragging him (keep in mind that Ryou is very light) Before him pulling Ryou fully out the door the boy glared at Amane, still in tears. His face gave a message that just screa,ed 'I hate you how could you do this you betrayed me.' Amane stayed motionless. When she heard the door shut to the house she ran to her room and began throwing things out of her dresser drawers, searching for something. Finally she found what she was looking for. From far away it looked like a stamp sheet.  
  
"Thank God I didn't get caught. And that 'shocked' look- they fell for it! I must admit, I'm, a pretty good acter."  
  
Hours later at the Hospital  
  
"Mr.Bakura, we ran the sample through the machine and it came out with this." The doctor handed Yaten the yellow paper. 'I can't read small print and I didn't bring my glasses...' "Ryou is in room 508, please follow me."  
  
"508? Isn't that room all the way in the back?"  
  
"Yes sir, due to all his mental stress he has been moved into a padded room for the time being to let him realease all his 'stored' anger he might have."  
  
Inside room 508  
  
Dammit! Agh!!!!!!!! You suck amane! You damn bitch! I hate your guts! I hope you rot in hell when you die!" Ryou said while pounding his fists on the padded wall. He continued to scream until his throat refused to let more sound out. He fell back and stayed down ,staring at the ceiling. Yaten paused for a moment.  
  
"Did the drugs do this to him?"  
  
The doctor raised raised her brow, "Drugs? Did you read the results? There was not a trace of any kind of drug in his system. He's clear."  
  
"What?" 'That means-' He turned and looked at Ryou who was slowly breathing, staring at the wall. 'Oh no-... what have I done?'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
mob: So, how was that? Intresting, right? And a bit too fast I think....anywho, Ain't Amane the little bitch of the story? Sorry for you guys who actually liked her. Whew, okay, that chapters finished. Wait for the next update. R&R. 


	16. Chapter 16

If I owned Yugioh, Bakura would be the main character and he'd wear nothing but black leather. ^_^  
  
Mob: Sorry!!! I'm so sorry! You see, I came up with this horrible disease called 'writers block' and it's taken a long time to wear off! I'm sorry! But for the long wait I'll give you a long chapter. How about that? Is it settled now? I'm really sorry, I'll try to update sooner.  
  
This fic has alot of angst, and it will even get even more angst'ier so bear with me. If angst isn't your thing then why the hell are you here? Okay, well, just warning you, y'know....  
  
So, now on with the fic.  
  
~April Roses~  
  
Sobbing could be heard from inside Amane's room. The girl sat in the corner weeping. She wiped the tears from her face, figuring that crying would not stop her headache. "Damn!" She scowled at herself, trying to get to her knees and then to her feet. Ever since Yaten left with Ryou Amane was over dosing herself with random drugs to maybe help clear her mind. However, she found that was a stupid idea because it only made it worse. "I can't…" She tripped over her rug and fell back to the floor. Instead of getting back up she dragged herself to the door and to the bathroom where she spent several moments throwing up. "My head…" Amane walked out of the bathroom and into the hall. "…Think…hurts…"  
  
"Meow…."  
  
Amane looked down. "Mara," Amane smiled, knelt down, and picked the furry white cat up. "I know…let's go for, let's say, a walk…"   
  
Yaten quickly walked to his car in the parking lot of the hospital. He fumbled through his keys and unlocked the faded jade green car. Once seated, he banged his head on the steering wheel, the car's horn sounding off. Yaten pulled away quickly and started the car, driving out of the parking lot. "Please be there when I get home," Yaten said, knowing his daughter well enough to know that she probably ran off, knowing she was in trouble. Oh yeah, she was in trouble. So Yaten knew she probably ran off. He knew she did. He had a strong feeling that she did. He sighed.  
  
'Those children of yours, Mary! I swear they're trying to send me to an early grave!'  
  
'OUR children,' Yaten imagined Mary reply.  
  
'I'm probably the worst parent already! I didn't listen to Ryou when he tried to tell me- but I honestly thought it was him! I mean, he- Ryou's had so many problems in the past before, loner issues. He's always been troubled, he's always had issues. Being how depressed he is and all- I would have never thought Amane could have done this!'  
  
'Yaten, you're blind.' Imaginary Mary.  
  
'I know it. I see it now. Now that all this shit has happened, I see it all. Back in Britain Amane used to have tons of friends come over, but now in Japan none of her friends ever stop by. All except that 'Bakura' kid. He seems to be friends with both of them. Amane has an attitude- GAH!' Yaten pulled the wheel to the right, making it drive onto the sidewalk, almost hitting a citizen.  
  
"WATCH IT ASSHOLE!" Malik yelled, "I'm already in a rush! I don't need to be dead right now! Maybe if you come back later you can kill me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, young man, I didn't see you." Yaten said through the rolled down window.  
  
"Phh, yeah,"  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you? Someway I can help?"  
  
"Uh-huh. You know a Yaten?" Malik asked, Yaten blinked.   
  
"Yes. This is he. Why?"  
  
"Your daughter stole my car. My damn car! She took my car and I want it back, now."   
  
"Your car? Oh god- did she say where she was going?"  
  
"Y'know, normal people who jack cars don't usually tell people where they're going. But in Amane's case, since she was really high, she told me how to get there too." Malik said then started to walk off. Yaten's eyes widened and he swung the car over towards Malik. Malik jumped again, this time he kicked the car.  
  
"What the hell's your problem you old geezer!?" Malik yelled at him.  
  
"Get in the car, you're telling me where she went and you're not just gonna tell me where, you're gonna show me where if you ever want to last another day on this earth! Get your ass in this car!" Yaten snapped, he really had no patience at the moment. Malik growled. NO ONE told him what to do! But this guy looked a bit loony and he debated for a couple of seconds on whether or not he should go or not. He wanted his car back, dammit! Today he and Bakura were going to go hang out and do things since they weren't really doing else. Malik got into the car.  
  
Ryou breathed in and out, trying his best to stop crying. He couldn't get over the fact that his own father didn't believe him. He thought long and hard. Yaten had said to him 'Is this a cry for attention?' Why would his dad think that? Ryou stared up at the ceiling.   
  
His life.  
  
Ryou's life had NEVER been perfect. Never, for as long as he could remember. When he was in elementary, he remembered that while everyone was playing during recess, he was walking the park alone lost in thought. All his teachers thought he was 'anti-social.' Maybe Ryou was. He didn't know. When he got into middle school he was a loner/geek. Since he had no friends, he spent a lot of his time with computers. He would sit and write stories that were often depressing and full of angst. If he wasn't writing a story he was writing goth poetry. Ryou wasn't a goth, but he sure qualified to be one. He remembered the school dances, how he would stay home while Amane partied away. He never had the guts to ask someone out, and he didn't want to feel the pain of rejection (heck, he still didn't have the guts to ask someone out!)  
  
Ryou sighed, "God…why," he murmured, "me?"   
  
Back in Britain, his life sucked. And what sucked even more was that Amane was younger and she was more in charge. She had the life that Ryou dreamt of. She had all the friends. Amane was popular among the punk/tomboys at school. Ryou blinked then thought about how life was like now.  
  
It was opposite. Completely opposite.  
  
He now understood why Yaten didn't believe him.  
  
Amane had the friends.  
  
Ryou was the loner. He didn't have friends. Yeah…but that was back then. Ryou had friends while Amane shriveled up into an outcast. Now she was going through what he had to go through back then. And Ryou could tell she didn't like it one bit. What Amane had seen the other day, when he and Bakura were fooling around, that upset her main strip of thoughts. Ryou felt bad. He felt worse then bad. He closed his eyes, now feeling more tears coming on. His thoughts all came to one focus.  
  
Bakura.  
  
If he had never met Bakura, none of this would have ever happened. But---the one thing that confused him was that Amane literally set them up. What was she hoping to achieve by letting them meet? Amane liked Bakura, there for she probably wanted Ryou to meet him so that her big brother would approve. He thought she probably would have never guessed that her brother would end up falling for him. In a way, he stole Amane's first crush (yes this is true {at least in my fic}). And that made him feel bad. It made him feel really selfish. But it didn't matter; this was his own first love as well! Things don't always go as planned. The selfish thing was kind of true. He only wanted Bakura for himself.  
  
Now Ryou felt like he wanted nothing to do with Bakura. He felt dirty, for doing this behind his sister's back. But then he thought more. He didn't want to be with Bakura, but in a way he did. He growled. He wasn't making any sense! He wanted Bakura; he wanted every part of the boy's meaning, but in doing so he didn't want to hurt Amane. If he asked Amane what she wanted him to do, she would say 'Break it off. Stop kidding yourself. You're a guy. He's a guy. Homosexuality is wrong, it's an outrage is what it is.' But Ryou didn't care. He knew that right now his feelings towards Bakura were strong, and his feelings for Amane was bitter. In years from now, he didn't know if he and Bakura would still be together, but for right now, they were still one and Ryou was definitely not going to break up with Bakura just to please his baka sister.  
  
No.  
  
No way in Hell.   
  
And with those last thoughts in mind, Ryou felt himself with ease, just knowing that Bakura was his, and nothing could rip them apart. His eyes slowly closed, allowing the boy to fall asleep with less fury built up inside him.  
  
"You're a nice kitty, good kitty." Amane patted Mara's fluffy white head and drove into an abandoned parking lot, unknown by her, the exact same one where Ryou had his mad dash from Bakura and almost drowned. The parking lot was right next to the ocean, so it was quiet, only a few beach houses were around. Amane slammed Malik's car into a pole instead of hitting the breaks. "If I can't have Bakura, then Ryou can't have Mara. It's only fair, he stole Bakura from me. Bakura's MY friend, not Ryou's toy." She said then turned to look at the concerned eyes, which bore into hers.  
  
Mara's eyes seemed to scream 'Leave me the fuck alone,'  
  
Amane turned her head, "Like I care what a cat thinks. As long as I don't look into those eyes I won't feel the guilt for what I'm about to do." Amane started rummaging though Malik's car, searching for any kind of weapon. Mara now sensed danger though her unordinary senses, knowing that she was in trouble she started scratching at the door with her white paw.   
  
"Stop it! Damn cat," Her hand came across a handle in the glove compartment. She yanked the object out and glanced at the now found screwdriver in her hand. She glanced at Mara, "This will do," Amane put a leash around Mara's neck then attempted to open the door to her own side when she felt a sharp jolt run through her spine.   
  
"Ack! Gah-agh-" She groaned then started to shake.  
  
Grasping for air, she banged her head against the steering wheel. "What's---wrong-happening to---me!?! AGH-" She screamed hysterically, feeling like millions and trillions of ants were eating at her brain. "No! Make it STOP- Aghhh!" She cried, her elbow accidentally hitting the window roll-down button. Mara quickly jumped out of the car and scattered away, running and hiding under the steps of a beach house a few yards away from the abandoned parking lot.   
  
Amane let out an ear-shattering scream, now completely losing her conscious control. Unknown to her, she was experiencing the effects of the drugs she had downed before she left the house "Somebody---HELP ME---Gods---"She kicked open the door, screwdriver still in hand. Amane started running, almost the exact same way Ryou had ran when he tried to get away from Bakura. She ran across the street and tripped, falling into the sand face first.   
  
Yaten, who was pulling into the street managed to spot his daughter running, then he saw her trip. Malik's eyes widened at the sight of his car. "RA DAMMIT! My car- look at what she did to my car-" Malik cried.  
  
"Amane!" Yaten cried, getting out of his car.  
  
Amane dashed over to the wooden dock, stopped once she found it to an end, turned around, and tightened her grip on the screwdriver. "Make the pain stop!!!!!!!" Still without conscious control, her right hand holding the screwdriver raised then quickly raced downward, piercing through the flesh of her left wrist.   
  
Malik, who was observing this from still inside Yaten's car, froze with a look of horror and shock. "No!" He screamed then dashed out of the car and ran into a nearby pole, wrapping his arms around it as his legs gave in. "NO!!!!!!!" He cried in pure pain. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be to go back to the hospital, the one where they all thought he was crazy. "I won't go back…I just won't!" He sobbed, Yaten dashed forward, running like a thousand pit bulls were after him.  
  
Amane giggled as she continued to place more pressure into the screwdriver, now dragging it down, ripping more flesh, her blood pouring out by the second.  
  
"Amane!" Yaten yelled, now approaching the girl from a distance away.   
  
Amane smiled as she hit the bottom of the water, eyes open, not caring nor feeling the stinging burn. Her arms and legs were stretched out; her hand yanked the screwdriver out of her left wrist and silently dropped it.  
  
Tearing through the water, Amane saw Yaten 's image. She smiled and closed her eyes. "…..daddy…." Was her last thought before she completely knocked out.   
  
Malik wiped his eyes and forced himself to stand up. He was alone now. Yaten had left hours ago with Amane, telling him that they were going to the hospital. Malik refused to go with them. But then again, Yaten was in a hurry and didn't exactly wait for his response. He had apologized about the car, got Amane in the back seat, asked quickly, and then left. Malik supposed his thoughts were slow, either that of Yaten didn't really care. "I'm not going back. No more therapy, no more of that crazy shit! No more no more no more! If I can be strong, if I fix this myself, I won't have to go back…I-"  
  
Riiiiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiing- "W-what?"  
  
"Malik? Is that you? Are you okay?"  
  
Malik groaned, "Who is this?…"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! I've waited outside your place for hours, you haven't showed you ass here at all! It's Bakura,"  
  
"Oh---gomen-just---just a little upset right---"  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need help?" Bakura asked, Malik wiped his nose. "No- I'm alright-"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"…Yeah."  
  
"Alright then…."  
  
"Go to the hospital. Don't---ask questions. Just go. Ryou's there, as well as Amane…just go check on them." Malik started hypervenalating. Bakura froze. "You-still-there?"  
  
"Hai. I'm going right away. Ja. Try to take care of yourself, Malik."  
  
"H-hai."   
  
Bakura slammed the phone down on the receiver and ran out the door. His heart raced. 'Ryou's in the hospital? What the-' He got into his car and rolled down the street.   
  
At the hospital Yaten waited in the waiting room with his face buried in his hands. He was still in disbelief. He couldn't believe his own children were-… he couldn't believe who they turned out to be. Ryou was Yaten's pride, Amane used to be his joy, but he wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't labeling them, but he just couldn't look at them the same way as he used to. Looking into Ryou's eyes would make him feel guilty, and unfit for a father. He didn't believe him when Ryou tried to tell him the truth. Stupid. Stupid. He felt so stupid. And Amane- if he ever saw her again, he couldn't look into her eyes without feeling distrust, and anger. He felt like literally screaming. His whole world along with his children's world was turned upside down.   
  
Bakura came running in, looking for someone who resembled Ryou and Amane, someone who'd most likely be their parents. He stopped to think for a minute. That night when he stopped to see Amane, to check on her, he saw her dad. It was just a glimpse, but he could probably recall his face. Looking around, studying faces, finding nothing, he was just about to give up when he spotted an old guy with his head down. Bakura quickly walked over to him.  
  
"Would you be Ryou's dad, by chance?"  
  
Yaten kept on arguing with himself in his head until he heard the voice of someone. "Eh…? What?"  
  
Bakura sighed, "Are you Ryou and Amane Bakura's father? Mr. Bakura?"  
  
"….Yeah,"  
  
Bakura flew to his knees and looked up at the man whose head still hung low. "God- tell me, what happened to them? What's wrong? I got a call from Malik saying that-"  
  
"Who are you? How do you know them?"  
  
"School. What's happened? What's wrong!?! Tell me!"  
  
"Ryou-…it's my fault. He's just here. Amane's in the E.R…." Yaten said, tears rushing to his face. Bakura blinked. He really hated being around people who cried. He already knew too many weepy people, but in this case he could make an exception. He looked at him, "Amane, what happened to her?"  
  
"She tried….she tried…."  
  
"Out with it!!!"  
  
"She tried to kill herself, okay?!!!!" Yaten yelled, Bakura lost his balance on his knees and hit the floor. Amane….tried to kill herself? "Ryou's probably walking the halls right now. They said they released him while I was gone…." Bakura nodded and quickly turned his head to the main desk. Getting to his feel he leaped to the main desk, grabbed the phone and put it on speaker, loud enough to be heard around the nearby rooms.   
  
"RYOU!!!!!!!!"   
  
SCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone held their ears and complained. Bakura threw the phone back at the counter and sped around, glancing everywhere, looking for Ryou to appear. His hear sped. He needed to see him. He needed to see if he was okay. His hope was slowly dying as he waited for what seemed like forever. He could literally hear his heart beating faster every second. Where was Ryou? Was he alright? What was wrong, dammit!  
  
"Kura-"  
  
  
  
He looked up and saw Ryou standing at the end of the hallway; Bakura spared no time waiting for Ryou to walk to him. He ran and when he reached him he nearly killed the boy with his tightening grip on his waist. Ryou stood startled. Yaten's eyes widened at the sight of Bakura hugging Ryou the way he was. "Bakura?"  
  
"Oh god- Ryou- what happened?" Bakura said, burying his face into Ryou's shirt. Ryou now understood. He didn't know anything. "My dad brought me here, but I'm okay. Nothing that bad happened, I've cooled down now." He said, trying to reassure the boy who clung to him as if he was falling. His eyes widened when he felt that his shoulder now became wet. He looked down and saw Bakura shaking. "Bakura- it's okay, I'm fine- don't uh… don't cry?" He said, kind of shocked to actually see Bakura crying.   
  
Bakura looked up, stepped away, and then punched him in the chest, "Baka!" He said then wiped away his tears. Ryou blinked. "Uh…wha?"  
  
"Don't ever leave me out of things, making me completely clueless! I hate you! Why didn't you tell me! What- am I that little to you!?! I knew I should have never paired up with worthless mortals! I knew I would just end up hurt and- even if it was me who got us involved- it's still not my fault I mean-"  
  
"What? Calm down Bakura, where are you getting this? They just released me ten minutes ago. I was at a phone booth getting ready to call your place when you called me!"  
  
"Eh…."  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"….Shut up. Leave me alone!" Bakura said then stomped off, feeling frustrated, not really meaning the words he had just said. Ryou sighed then walked to his dad in the waiting room. "Hey Dad, um, ready to go?"  
  
Yaten nodded his head. "No."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" He asked, now aware that something was up. Yaten slowly looked up with eyes filled with tears. He didn't know if he could tell Ryou this. He didn't know how he would react. Maybe he would burst into tears. Maybe not. But by now, Yaten thought, he didn't know either of his children anymore. He didn't know who they were. Not anymore. He realized his job kept him away from them. He had regretted this for several times, but now it hit him. He was a horrible parent. And if his wife were still around, she'd be ashamed of him for leaving their children alone and she would have probably gathered Amane and Ryou and left already. He felt like crying. He wanted his wife back, he wanted his little girl Amane back, and he wanted Ryou to forgive him. But even the most purest wishes never come true to their dismay.  
  
"Amane, she's committed suicide."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"She's not dead--- or maybe her personality is….but Amane tried to kill herself. She- she had taken Mara with her and I gather she had not intended to kill herself but-"  
  
"DAMN HER! That damn bitch! She touched my cat! Where is Mara? Where's my goddamn cat!?! What did that bitch do to her!?!" Ryou glared into Yaten's eyes, at this point Yaten couldn't help it. He broke down into sobs. Hearing his son talk like that- something he had never heard him do- upset him even more because he knew completely nothing about him. "Ry-r----ryou---"  
  
"You know what? I'm GLAD she tried killing herself! Saved me the trouble of doing it myself! I hope she rots in the deepest darkest corners of hell!" Ryou screamed then ran out of the building and into the parking lot. He suddenly stopped when he reached the middle of the lot when he discovered his head hurt like hell. Tears rolled down his face and he broke down into screaming sobs.   
  
"WHY!?! Why me!?! Dammit! Out of all people to terrorize, why'd you have to pick me!?" He yelled up at the sky then screamed as loud as he could. Ryou grabbed at his hair then screamed again and again until his throat refused to make anymore noise. When he found his voice was no good, he went on to kicking cars and damaging them in the process. He kicked at the red car in front of him one last time before falling to the ground and passing out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: Well, that took longer than expected! Oye, now I feel like passing out. Gomen for the long wait. Please don't be angry with me!  
  
*begs* and please review even if you hate me. 


	17. Chapter 17 END

Mob: Gomen. I know I took a long time to update again. cries I've had so much...uh...what I mean is, a lot of my feelings went into this fic. I have an older sister who in a way portraits Amane, and me, well, I portray Ryou in a way also. Ryou's character was what I took from my own feelings, my emotions, basically the person I am. I took a part of me and put it in him (not that way! pervs!). And from everything that has happened, their reactions, everything to the way they respond is what I observed from my own family. Not everyone has an exact happy family, the kind you see in the movies, right? It would mean a lot to me if more of you reviewed. My goal is to reach at least 100 reviews.   
  
Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you, my most loyal reviewers who have stuck with me, I am currently writing a sequel to April Roses. It will be named "September Skies" for those of you who wish to continue reading what happens with the Bakura family.   
  
And I hope I didn't give you a heart attack by the long message of mine. For those of you who wish for April Roses to keep going, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is as far as it goes. But thank you for sticking with me. It means a whole lot to me.  
  
Author/ess I would like to thank:  
  
KuramaandHiei4ever  
  
DreamingChild  
  
Evilgoddess1990  
  
Wizzu  
  
Ryu Jonesu  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru  
  
Pharaoh Chrispy  
  
Jou  
  
And I hope I didn't forget anyone. If I left your name out, please do not be offended, I'm sorry. If I happened to miss your name then I promise I will put it on the next chapter.   
  
April Roses  
  
Chapter 17- Hard to Breathe  
  
Ryou gasped for air then sat up, only to find himself in the hospital waiting room. He blinked. This wan't where he had last been. From what he remembered, he was in the parking lot. But how...did he get here? He looked around and found Bakura slumped into the chair next to him, sleeping. Hours must have passed since he's been out. He looked out one of the nearby windows and saw it was now dark out. On the empty chair next to him was a note.   
  
Ryou,  
  
I've gone to the snack area. Be back soon. Don't worry.  
  
-Dad  
  
Ryou rubbed his eyes with his left hand then turned back to Bakura who was way past dead. The boy probably wouldn't wake up even if the fire alarm went on. He could tell that Bakura was exhausted from the past few days. From the way Bakura looked, it seemed as if he had tons of things on his mind lately. He didn't know how Bakura found out that they were in the hospital.   
  
Bakura moved and got into a more comfortable position, his head resting on his left arm, still snoozing on. Ryou smiled at this then continued on with his thoughts. Why did Bakura seem so exhausted? Was something wrong?  
  
"you said that you hate when people don't tell you things...so do i..." Ryou mumbled while staring at Bakura's closed eyes. Ryou's thoughts went into flashback mode. He saw everything when Yaten told him about Amane. How she was going to kill Mara. Mara. His cat. His only friend he had before he moved here. Then he thought about when Amane would get better, she'd come back to live with them. Ryou knew he couldn't put up living with her. He hated her, there were no mixed feelings about that. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. But Mara- he bet that Mara probably ran away before Amane could do it. Ryou blinked away the newly forming tears threatening to fall. He knew as well as anyone else, Mara was gone. She was lost. And he'd never get her back.   
  
The pain of loss traumatized and paralyzed him.   
  
Mara was his friend.  
  
If she were never there, he for sure wouldn't be where he was now. He would have given up living a long time ago. A world without communication is difficult. He knew this. Ryou wasn't the suicidal type. No. He wouldn't do that. Back in Britain, when he was around 10 years old was when he decided that he was going to do something important in his life. He wanted to become a writer. Right now he was writing for fun, writing original fiction and posting it up on the net. He wrote now so he could exercise his ability and skill in writing. He knew that he probably wasn't good enough, but it didn't matter. It was one thing that made him happy. The only reason why he was around was to fulfill the dream he had dreamed of ever since he was a kid. Now Ryou was 18 (I know, I know, his age keeps changing, I just can't remember, so please bear with me) and he was in his last year of High School. He had barely even a month left before he had to go out into the harsh world.  
  
He wrapped his arms around his knees that were folded to his chest. Silent tears fell down his face and continued to fall until he could no longer remain quiet. Small quiet sobs escaped from his chest. "M-ma-mara-..." He now started shaking. He couldn't come to the reality that it was finally time to say goodbye to his old friend, to the one who was there with him and helped his loneliness grow away. She was only a cat. But in a way, she was more than a cat. She was human, at least to him. She was almost an exact person as his mother, even though she was a cat.   
  
"I---i-i-i-i can't say this!" Ryou whispered to himself. "I can't say goodbye- because you're not really gone---------- m-m--come back-" He sobbed.  
  
Everyone around him looked up from their magazines and their jobs and looked at the sobbing teen. Most of them got up and left, finding it was none of their business. When they left, the waiting room was empty except for Ryou and the sleeping Bakura.   
  
The harsh reality that over the past year that they've been here Ryou had ignored Mara.  
  
"I'm--so sorry---I-i-i-didn't mea-mean to!!! I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry---...! I promise that if you come back," Ryou covered his face that was wet with tears. "I promise that if you come back- just even once----I won't ignore you!!! Mara---" Ryou sobbed, Bakura's eyes snapped open and he jumped. He looked to his side and saw Ryou crying. He got to his feet then to his knees where he unfolded Ryou's legs and took his hands.  
  
"Ryou! You need to stop this!" Bakura said harshly, shaking his hands in the process.  
  
"No! I-I can't becau-because-"  
  
"Stop it!" Bakura snapped, Ryou's eyes widened. "Shut up Ryou, shut up and listen! You need to stop this! All this emotional baggage isn't good for you. Now listen, because I'm only going to repeat this once. Grow up. Grow up now and get a spine."  
  
Ryou's eyes narrowed as he stood "Get away from me!"  
  
"If it's sympathy you want, you aren't going to get it. That's all you want, for people to feel bad or sorry for you, you are your own person, and you need to care for yourself." He got up and looked Ryou in the eyes. "Stop crying, you look pathetic."  
  
"Get the hell away from me! Get away!"  
  
"Then stop crying."   
  
"NO! Leave me alone!!!!" Ryou cried hysterically. "Leave me alone- please, just-" Ryou's knees gave in and he sunk to the floor. Bakura's gaze softened, he held his hand to his forehead and sighed.  
  
'Damn! This kid is so soft!'  
  
You're just too harsh His inner voice spoke.  
  
'No I'm not.'  
  
You've grown up knowing tough people, like you. You've never handled someone this sensitive before. Lower the harshness down a bit, moron  
  
'Eh...'  
  
Yo jackass! That means now!  
  
'Grrr...Whatever, fine.' Bakura knelt down and held onto Ryou by the shoulders. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, Ryou continued to shake. He let out a loud cry. Bakura sweatdropped. "I said sorry-"  
  
Ryou grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him, startling the boy and knocking him off his balance, falling on top of Ryou.  
  
Yaten walked into the room holding a Styrofoam cup. He caught sight of Bakura on his son then left the room once again. "Need more coffee."   
  
"Ryou- I-" Bakura turned red, knowing that people were watching. However, Ryou wasn't at all embarrassed. Ryou finally stopped crying and tightened his grip on Bakura. Bakura started to turn blue now. "Can't-breathe!"  
  
"You don't know how much I need you right now---" Ryou whispered in an almost un audible voice. His grip lessened enough for Bakura to move freely. Bakura's eyes widened as he sat up and Ryou leaned on his chest. "---Can't you just support me? I mean- my cat- Mara- she's gone!!!" He whispered, Bakura nodded.   
  
"I'm here right now."  
  
"Then why won't you listen? You yelled at me and-"  
  
"Never mind that right now, alright? I'm sorry, Ryou. I'm really sorry. But I'm listening right now. And I'm here for you. And... you can tell me anything. Anything at all."  
  
Ryou looked up at him then smiled, letting a small laugh escape from him. He then hugged Bakura once again, Bakura returning the motion too.  
  
Dr. Chitose approached Yaten in the hallway, he long dark purple hair flowing behind her. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention for the man was busy banging his head on the snack machine. "If you keep doing that then you're going to lose brain cells."  
  
Yaten stopped to look at her for a moment but then quickly went back to what he was doing. She sweat dropped. "Are you okay sir?"  
  
"…Eh? Who are you?" He asked, Dr. Chitose sweat dropped then held out her hand. Yaten took it.   
  
"I'm Dr. Chitose, Aika Chitose. And if I'm correct, you're daughter is my patient?"   
  
"I don't know. People in white took her away to another room quickly." Yaten sighed then sat down on a chair in the hallway. Dr. Chitose sat down next to him. "You're Mr. Bakura, aren't you?" She asked, he looked at her.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're an archeologist reporter, I've read your articles. It appears that your daughter, Amane, is my patient." She said, Yaten nodded. "Amane--- how is she? Is she alright?"  
  
"…I'm going to be honest with you, Mr. Bakura-"  
  
"Yaten."  
  
"Yaten, that I'm not so sure about her. She's lost a lot of blood, and on a count of that her blood type is rare; it's going to be hard to find her the right blood and be able to transfuse her. But- that's not the thing that worries me, Yaten. She can last months before she gets the blood, but---"  
  
"But?"  
  
"She's in a comma."  
  
Yaten froze. Within a matter of seconds, his heart sank to his stomach. He couldn't breathe. Yaten fell to his knees on the floor covering his mouth. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe this! This was not, NOT happening! It couldn't be! Yaten burst into tears, not caring that he was a grown man, not caring to see if anyone was staring at him. He didn't care. But what he did care about was Amane, his daughter. The one who tried to kill herself just because things weren't going her way. He felt deep regrets because he was never there for her, for his children, he was never there. He could have prevented this! "I could have stopped this! I didn't know she was taking drugs! I didn't know! I'm a stupid bastard of a dad and don't deserve to live- not for all the pain I've caused them!" Yaten shouted, the nurses in the hallway all froze and looked at him.   
  
Dr. Chitose glared at them, "What are you staring at? Get away! You have jobs to attend to!" She snapped, they jumped then went back to working, minding their own business. She looked down at Yaten, "Please, Mr.- Yaten- don't think this was your fault,"  
  
"It is my fault! For choosing this stupid rotten job! It kept me away from them! While I was away, my daughter was doing drugs and who knows what else? Ryou- I don't know about him but I know something must have happened between him and that boy and---"  
  
"Please, Yaten- "  
  
"I hate it. I hate it! I hate everything around me-…." Yaten yelled, Dr. Chitose looked at him, eyes full of sympathy. "But…" He continued, "what I hate even more is me…for having those kinds of feelings…for not being there at all. God, if I wasn't before, I sure as hell the worst father now…" Tears rolled down his face.  
  
"What I hate-….is me."  
  
Ryou wiped away his tears with a Kleenex Bakura had handed to him a while ago. After the past few hours that had swept by, Ryou had finally been able to calm down. But he still felt miserable. He knew he would probably never see Mara again in his life. Of that, he was sure of it. He knew that he would miss her in the days to come, but he would eventually have to get over it. But it would be hard. Mara was his first friend, his only friend before they moved to Japan. But now that he thought of it, she wasn't his only friend now. There was Yugi, Bakura, Jou, Mai, Malik, Marik…they were there. They were his friends now.  
  
Ryou swept up out of his chair. "Oh no…I-I forgot- I keep dismissing Yugi- the job- Amane-" Ryou fell back down into the chair, Bakura returned from his trip to the soda machine. There was a 'click' of them metal can then a fuzzy noise. Bakura took a swig then sat the coke on the table. He looked at Ryou.  
  
"You….okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oye…probably not. This is probably the worst time of my life. My sister's probably dead by now." Ryou said lamely. He felt like shit. He didn't want to make himself cry even more so he held onto his emotions. Bakura nodded.   
  
"Well, we can go see her."  
  
"…And how will we do that?" Ryou looked at Bakura questionably. "They don't allow that information out."  
  
"Heh. Oh, really? We'll just have to see about that." Bakura walked up to the nurse at the front desk. "Where's Amane Bakura's room?"  
  
"I'm sorry, are you relat-"  
  
"Just tell me the room number," Bakura said annoyingly.   
  
"I can release that information sir."  
  
"Oh. I see. TELL ME THE RA DAMN NUMBER!" Bakura yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"306!" The nurse ran away as quickly as she could. Bakura turned back to Ryou, "See how easy that was? C'mon, let's go." Ryou nodded then followed him down the hall that lead to room 306.   
  
After many moments of searching for this '306' room, they eventually found it. Ryou stepped in to see a sleeping Amane. "She seems fine to me," Bakura said then leaned on the wall inside the hall. Ryou walked to Amane's bedside and looked at her. He blinked. Something didn't seem right. Something wasn't right about her. She didn't look 'normal.'   
  
Ryou touched her hand then staggered back. She didn't even feel normal. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Bakura walked inside the room. "Okay?" he asked, Ryou shook his head stating that something bad was or is happening.   
  
"What's wrong with my sister?"  
  
"What?" Bakura asked, flicking on the lights in Amane's hospital room.   
  
"She feels-…dead…" Ryou stuttered at those last few words. Bakura grabbed the clipboard on the side of her bed and scanned through it. His eyes widened when he came across a certain section, he then dropped it. "H-hol-holy shit-" The clipboard hit the floor with a loud clank then remained quiet. Ryou looked at him, eyes full with concern.   
  
"What?" He asked, Bakura covered his mouth and blankly stared at Amane. "Bakura! What? What'd it say? What- what?" Bakura shook his head then ran out into the hallway and leaned against the wall, his legs heavy and soon letting him fall to the ground. Ryou looked down and snatched the clipboard off the floor, then, looking for what might have disturbed Bakura only moments ago, spotted it.   
  
As soon as he read the whole sheet, he froze then glanced at Amane. Tears started to form once again as the devastation news hit him.   
  
Today, April 25, Amane's birthday…  
  
Today, April 25, Amane's fault…  
  
Today, April 25, Amane falls into comma…  
  
Ryou tossed the clipboard to the ground then ran to his sister's side, grabbing her hand and leaning his face on it, tears rolling down his cheeks. "A-" he started to say, but his throat went dry and words refused to come out. Instead, he whispered silently as whispering was the only thing his throat actually allowed him to do. "H-happy birthday Amane-…I-I'm s-so sorry…" Ryou said then patted Amane's hand and turned to leave. He flicked the lights off and looked back. "April Roses…in April is when the roses bloom, but all roses have sad endings…….I wish I would have known sooner…I'm sorry, Amane.…" Ryou muttered then looked up at Amane's closed eyes. "I guess I'll see you when you wake up… but until then…Goodnight…" And with that said, Ryou left.  
  
Mob: Cliffhanger. If you wish to know what happens, you're going to have to wait till the sequel comes out. I know, this was the worst of all ways to end a story. September Skies will be coming and more things to continue the story.   
  
Preview:  
  
September Skies  
  
Riiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
" Moshi Moshi…Nani?…Oi? Iie- that can't be possible…wait- who's speaking?" Bakura asked as he picked up listened to the other voice coming out from the receiver.  
  
"I need your help." The voice replied. Bakura's heart raced. He knew this voice. This voice was familiar to him. The voice had taunted him for the last 15 years of his life. He blinked and gripped the phone with two hands, now starting to feel shaky.  
  
"…Amane?"  
  
End.  
  
Mob: Thank you for reading April Roses. 


End file.
